


Toonime AU: Limitless Love

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Consent, Deadpan humor, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Intense Violence, Interspecies Romance, Involvement of Spirits, Longing of Affection, Masochism, Masturbation, Near Death Experiences, Possession, References to Depression, Sadism, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Withdrawal, horrific themes, scary sequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: Everything seemed all fine and good over at Sillyvision Studios. However, hard times led the place to ruins.Everyone was gone...but three souls lie in wait for those who have betrayed them, lied to them, enslaved them...and took away the three people that taught them what love was long ago.During this time, Henry gets a letter from Joey requesting his presence at the studio they used to work at. However, his three kids have also been invited when they were mentioned on the back of the paper. Suspicion and fear take a toll on Caleb, Savvy and Haley when the ink machine is activated with three entities after them, separating them from their father and each other. Will they make it out alive and reunite with Henry, or become trapped under the thumbs of familiar faces they used to know and love?





	1. Promises

You promise you’ll keep it on?”  
“Always, Sav. I’m a demon of my word.” 

Those words kept playing in my head like a mantra as me, my brother Caleb, my sister Haley and my father, Henry, were making our way to Dad’s old work place, the Sillyvision Animation Studio. 

To quote the slogan: “Where magic is made and dreams really come true!”, it really made me have faith in a brighter future when I was only a little girl. But here we were, riding through the rain to the studio where the little devil darling, Bendy was created. He and I were two peas in a pod when we first met. The concept of having a cartoon demon living and breathing was all Joey’s idea. 

Who was Joey? Oh, he was Dad’s old friend.   
Why were we going to the studio? Because Joey happened to pass down a letter to us...this was what it said: 

“DEAR HENRY, 

It’s been a lifetime since we’ve made cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it? If you’re back in town, come swing by the old animation studio. There’s something I want to show you.

Your Best Pal, JOEY DREW.” 

Me and my siblings were highly convinced that something was very off about this letter. However, there was a PS slapped on the very back of it...

“PS, if your kids are visiting, have them come along, too. They’ll be in for a big surprise.”

OK, if that didn’t sound odd, I don’t know WHAT does.   
At last we made it to the studio’s gates. Dad drove past the already damaged security booths and parked. I looked out the window with Haley as the studio loomed over us like a skyscraper. 

This was the place where all of our memories were made with the toons that we bonded with.

I should’ve mentioned there were two other characters that were in the studio and partook in Bendy’s shenanigans. They were Boris the Wolf, and Alice Angel. Whenever Dad and Joey were discussing work-related situations, Joey actually paid the toons to look after us. And they did a good job while doing it, considering that they were in the same age group as us back then! 

Bendy and I made bracelets as mementos for our time here, which counted as one of the many crafts we made. Despite him being a demon, I came to accept and love him no matter what he was on the outside. The least I did was give him a chance since most times I’m shy around people I first come in contact with. Boris and Haley would bond through making music, her having the flute in hand while the wolf was at the ready with his trademark clarinet from ‘Sheep Songs,’ one of the cartoons produced at the studio. Lastly, Caleb and Alice won each other’s hearts through song. “Alice’s lovely voice was definitely something that couldn’t be ignored,” my brother told me. Haley and I could already tell that Caleb was crushing on her, making the two of us tease him about it.   
Joey watched how we bonded and came up with an idea. A few years into the studio’s progress and successions, he and the rest of the Sillyvision crew made exclusive cartoons for Dad’s birthday. He promised that they would bring tears to his eyes, and then some when Dad found out we were in those cartoons. 

They were as follows: Forget-Me-Not, Sweet Sheep Soiree, Cross My Heart, To Love A Demon, and Handbasket Hustlers (which resulted in the three of us showing up in a brief cameo). However, there was one that Dad never saw and was unaware of:

 

Limitless Love. 

 

Limitless Love was one of the most shocking, yet explicit Bendy cartoons that left me and my siblings asking Joey so many questions about the concept behind it, and how he was able to get away with something like this. He had kept this exclusive cartoon only for us and the trio because he didn’t want Dad to know about the content that was in it, also keeping it from the public eye. It was rather...heart-stopping to watch. Only because this particular cartoon centered around Bendy, Boris and Alice looking for partners and starting a life with them, resulting in some scenes involving the toons making love with us. Yes, this was really a thing, no way would Mom or Dad approve of it. 

Eventually, Dad found out. But since we were young adults, he just told us to be more careful when it came to Joey handing something off like that to us. But all in all, he was glad to know that we were honest about it instead of hiding it from him. 

Sometime later, Dad was called to be sent out of town for confidential matters, leaving me, Caleb and Haley to look after each other. Mom was in the city, but she knew we could take care of ourselves. So while we were at home, all we could ever think about was going to the studio and getting closer to our toon companions. Joey called us up and wanted to show us something, but what could it have been? 

We quickly made our way over to the studio, only to be greeted by Sammy Lawrence and Susie Campbell, two new workers that recently started before Dad left. We made introductions and made our way inside. Joey had told us that Sammy was the music director and Susie provided a voice for Alice in the cartoons, leaving Haley and I to wonder who provided voices for Bendy and Boris. It still remains a mystery...anyways, Joey took us to another room and lifted the tarp from this big object. 

He called it the ink machine, judging from the ink tanker attached to it. Caleb felt really uneasy when his eyes laid upon the contraption and sat down. He was always the cautious type when it came to something like this, eyeing the machine as if it would spring to life itself and start spewing ink. 

Joey reassured our brother that the machine was safe, trying to ease the cautious vibes Caleb sent to us. After we left the room, the trio came to greet us with hugs and kisses. Alice would ask Caleb if he was OK, acknowledging the fact that he was shaking. A lot. Haley mentioned that Caleb acted funny when he saw the ink machine, leaving Alice to querie him on the subject. Boris scooped Haley up in his arms as the two exchanged nose nuzzles like the Eskimos. Since Sheep Songs, the two have grown close since then. As I’ve heard, Sweet Sheep Soiree was rumored as the sequel to it. Huh. 

That was the day Bendy and I made the special bracelets, and the promise we made to each other.  
And I trust him enough to know that he really was a demon of his word.

My heart is never wrong.


	2. The Ransacked Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors to the studio finally open. 
> 
> And many surprising discoveries are made.

The four of us reached the double doors of the studio as Dad opened them with the keys that came with the letter. Once the doors were unlocked, the musty smell of ink started wafting out of the doors and into the rain. Dad took a deep breath and stepped in first, the three of us following behind him. 

“Alright Joey, we’re here. Let’s see if we can find what you wanted us to see.”

Once Caleb, Haley and I stepped in, the doors suddenly closed behind us as we turned around. Caleb started jiggling the handles like crazy, but to no avail. Haley started to cry as I hugged her close, comforting her. As we stepped in further, it came to my attention that there was a vast number of Bendy cardboard cutouts around. I’ve never seen them before...but they did remind me of my darling Bendy.

My head started to hurt and I thought I heard yelling. Something about Joey taking someone away from the trio...I felt faint and sat down as Dad tried to wake me. 

-Flashback- 

“You took them from us!” Bendy snarled as Joey stepped back. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since Henry left?! First you shun him, and now his kids?! They’re clearly innocent of all this!” 

The ink machine started to run, the gears turning and steam started bursting from the sprockets. It seemed to have a mind of its own when it whistled a tune of great dismay. Ink started pouring from the spout and onto the floor as Bendy started feeling himself change shape and form, his body in so much burning pain as the ink corrupted him physically, mentally and emotionally. Boris and Alice, now coming into the room saw Bendy in this condition and ran to him. Alice tried comforting Bendy while Boris growled at Joey, feeling the ink start to take control of him and turning the kindred canine toon into a killer werewolf. 

Alice felt the ink pull her in as well. She tried hard to fight it, but soon she was enveloped by an inky veil, turning her into a dominant mistress. 

Joey gulped and saw what had happened to his creations. Suddenly, he started feeling deep resentment and regret for bringing the ink machine into the picture. He quickly made his way to his office as the trio chased after him. Once boarding up the door, Joey got out a piece of paper and started writing. His hand was shaking as he wrote, his heart pounding and his skin going cold as Bendy and Boris were banging loudly against the door. 

“You can’t hide in there forever, Joey!” Bendy hollered through the door. “Ya gotta come out sometime!” Joey looked around for another exit, however there was not one to be found. Soon everything went quiet as Joey wrapped up the last sentence. The man breathed a sigh of relief and took some deep breaths, leaving the letter on his desk to finish and to check if the trio was waiting for him. 

It was dark...and dead quiet. The Ink Machine stopped running, giving Joey more relief. He knew what had to be done. He struck a match and looked about the hallway, and for a split second, he saw Bendy stare back at him.

But it was only a cardboard cutout. 

“I guess I spent too much time in here...must be seeing things. Agh, I gotta get this place cleaned up before I have the gang show up again...shame that Wally ain’t here anymore. He would’ve had a field day if he ever stepped back into this place.” Joey chuckled to himself as he shuffled through the ink on the floor. In order for the ink to be drained, a switch had to be pulled. 

Before Joey could reach the ink machine room, Bendy, who had taken the form of an ink monster, jumped him from behind and slammed his head onto the wooden wall. Again. 

And again.

And again. 

After the fourth time, I had come to once my family was able to reach me. 

“Oh thank goodness...you had us worried!” Dad stated, helping me from my seat. “I-I saw a flashback...of Joey...and the Ink Machine...and Bendy....” I managed to breathe, shaking myself awake. “Joey turned them into monsters...” 

As soon as I heard that statement come off my lips, Haley and Caleb started growing ever the more concerned about Boris and Alice. 

Dad started walking over to a room with a sign reading ‘INK MACHINE.’ Before him was the contraption that Joey had sent in years ago. “So...this is the ink machine. Wonder how you turn it on..”

It came to my attention that there was a gear leaning against the machine, Caleb did as well and heaved it up, despite shaking from seeing the intimidating apparatus before him. “I think we need to place this somewhere, but where?” This question got us all puzzled. As we left the room, something popped out at us.

A Bendy cardboard cutout caught us by surprise. Its smile all the more distrubing than welcoming. Dad breathed a sigh of relief. “Who put this here?” then heard Haley scream at the top of her lungs as she saw Boris’ corpse laying on an examination table before us. 

“Oh my god, Joey...what have you been doing??” 

I almost felt my heart sink at the sight. Poor Boris was cut open...and there was a wrench buried in there, making me wonder how long it was wedged in like that. Haley carefully pulled it out and wiped off the ink covering half of it, making her shake in repulsion. “Sorry, Boris...” she whispered. 

Fortunately for us, I happened to find a book that Joey had written, which was another item we found in our little scavenger hunt. It was called, “The Illusion of Living.” It was under a desk in the main lobby and it was mainly involved with the mechanics of bringing someone to life, mainly a cartoon. It said something about taking the life of a person and using it for...a sacrifice.

Haley had found a record with Bendy’s name on the label, and held the wrench that was found in Boris’ gaping chest. Although, Haley wasn’t entirely sure why Joey would think of doing something so degrading to Boris, unless he really needed to. She was disgusted at the fact that she had to pull the wrench from his chest, apologizing in advance.

It was just a corpse, but who was I to judge?

I continued my search for any items until I came across a Bendy doll. I gently picked it up like a human baby and stroked its tender face. I gently squeezed it and it made a sound that only a girl would gush over. Dad came across his old workdesk and saw an inkwell that belonged to him. “Heh, my old work desk.” he mumbled softly. “I wasted so much time here...” 

We all met in the main lobby again, contemplating our next move. Dad suggested we check around and see if there was a place to put the recovered relics. “I happened to find a tape recorder somewhere around here, Dad. Maybe it could give us a clue as to where these objects go?” Haley implied, leading the way.

We immediately followed Haley to the location of the tape recorder. As soon as we were all present, Dad pressed the play button, and Wally Franks’ voice started to play out for all to hear.

“At this point, I don’t get what Joey’s plan is for this company. The animations sure aren’t being finished on time anymore. And I don’t see why we need this...machine. It’s noisy, it’s messy and who needs THAT much ink anyway? Also get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work station, like put them on these little pedestals in the breakroom. To help ‘appease the gods,’ Joey says. Keep things going. I think he’s lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I’m telling you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I’m out of here!” 

The tape recorder turned off. “Ah, the breakroom. Let’s head there now.” Dad beckoned us, reaching the doorway of the area where six pedestals stood on their own, waiting for something to be displayed upon them. 

The pictures behind them indicated what needed to be placed where. I felt my heart ache when I had to place the Bendy doll on its proper pedestal, along with the other relics. Once the task was completed, it was time to get the ink flowing. Dad started making his way to the main theatre when another Bendy cutout popped out at him, causing him to fall hard onto his back. 

Haley and I helped him up, sitting him on a chair as the projector started up. It was seven frames of Bendy dancing in a repetitive manner from what we saw. Caleb pressed the ‘FLOW’ button and helped Dad walk as I stared longingly at the projection on the wall. “Savvy,” Dad called out. “Are you coming or not?” My mind snapped back to the present as I followed my family back to the breakroom. 

I was given the honor of pulling the switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of writing out Chapter 1.3 (Chapter One, Part III) as we speak~ I was up around midnight writing so much. X3


	3. Blinded and Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ink Machine is turned on. Then things start to get suspicious when the toon trio takes action...

We relocated back to the breakroom as a sign was blinking above the lever. I stared back at my family as Dad nodded at me to pull it downwards. Taking a firm grip with all my strength, the lever didn’t budge. “Um...Dad?” I felt nervous as I struggled trying to pull again, but no success.  
Dad gently nudged me aside and started pulling the lever down as my siblings and I heard the sound of gears coming to life from another room. 

The Ink Machine was turned on! 

Soon I felt a presence above and suddenly grew dizzy, but I had to press on despite my nauseous condition. I heard something crawling above, I know I did...was it Bendy?? 

It had to be! But it could be anyone, really! I was the first to make it across the lobby and waited for my family. Dad could feel the excitement and fear I had displayed, unaware that something drastic was going to happen... 

“Hey, the room is boarded up!” Haley exclaimed as we stopped a few feet away from the room. There was definitely something...or someone in there. And why was the room boarded up? Was it containing a monster that would wreak havoc on us all? 

“You kids stay put, I’ll go check it out.” Dad ordered and slowly inched closer to the boarded entrance. 

“DAD, LOOK OUT!!” I screamed as Bendy appeared from behind the boards, his eyes were covered with ink, his horns were crooked and his body was thinned out in the creepiest way possible...as soon as Dad noticed him, the lights flickered like mad and Bendy flung ink into his eyes! He stopped to look over at us for a brief moment, before removing the ink from one of his eyes to glance over at me with a crooked smile. He breathed a darkened growl and disappeared from sight, leaving Dad on the floor to suffer from blindness. 

Caleb and I helped him up as Haley led the way out to the exit. We crossed the hallways down to the lobby as ink flooded the floors and oozed out of the ceiling. 

We were going to die here and this studio was going to be our tomb, the ink is going to swallow us whole and...

NO! 

We’ll make it! I know we will! Just a bit further! 

Can’t...breathe...the ink is dangerously intoxicating...

There’s the exit! Just a bit further! 

The battle in my mind was interrupted when Dad started rushing to the exit, absentmindedly falling through a trap door and hitting some cushions below. My siblings and I looked down upon our father as he slowly cleared the ink from his eyes. 

“Dad, are you OK??” Caleb called down.   
“I-I’m fine.” Dad grunted back, slowly sitting up. “You three get out of here while you still can, I’ll find a way out!”   
“We won’t leave you here, Daddy!” Haley cried as I heard the sound of growling. “We’ll try and meet up with you down there!” 

Dad couldn’t say no to Haley. Or any of us for that matter. He said he was going to rest and let his back recover while we made our way down to him, possibly trying to put the pieces of the puzzle back together, figure out what happened after he left the studio, and where Joey had gone.  
Taking initiative, I led my siblings to the boarded-up entrance next to Dad’s work desk. I saw a mallet and smashed the boards blocking it, a staircase leading to other parts of the studio. “C’mon, let’s get a move on before the ink suffocates us from our lungs down!” I hollered, taking Haley by the hand as she and Caleb went up the stairs. 

But before I could follow them up, an ink barricade blocked me off! Was this Bendy’s doing?! I didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if I was caught by him. He would rip me to pieces, tearing at my flesh...tears formed in my eyes as I hit the mallet against the inky wall. Haley was crying her eyes dry as she tried pushing at the wall with Caleb’s help; but nothing seemed to work.

We became separated and had to relocate and regroup. I softly reassured my baby sister that we were going to see each other again, and she purred from hearing my voice. 

“I love you both. Stay safe and I’ll see you soon.” I soothed as Haley and Caleb replied with a greatly sincere ‘We love you too,’ in return. There was a doorway leading to another theatre, much to my surprise. I slowly opened the door and saw a large stage with many rows of seats. Looking around, I was unaware that I wasn’t alone...

Someone was watching. 

I tiptoed inside and saw Bendy cardboard cutouts looking at me...there were so many of them. I honestly felt like my nerves were driving me crazy from having so many pairs of eyes staring at me and seeing me through, reading my thoughts and quietly judging me for my actions. I looked over at the wall and saw a message slathered in ink...it said: 

CLOSE THE CURTAIN.

I gulped and slowly made my way to the stage. The cutouts still staring and smiling as if they were waiting for the real show to start; like they were an actual audience. 

Meanwhile, Haley and Caleb were searching about the studio for something to melt the solid ink barricade that separated us. A singing voice started to make itself known as Caleb’s ears pricked up toward the direction of the voice, keeping him and Haley in the exact same spot. Haley’s shadow started to mold and shape into what looked like a werewolf version of Boris, as he snatched her up from behind and keeping Haley’s mouth shut. Caleb was being dragged by light as the singer created a portal and pulled him in. Boris kept a firm grip on Haley and slowly made his way to the lift as my sister’s vision started blurring. 

I closed the curtains as instructed and felt the lights flicker above, the room going pitch black for five seconds as I heard someone backstage. The toe-tapping started growing closer with each step and I felt my skin slowly turning pale as soon as it stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that since Boris appeared fine in Chapter 2, Haley will be found there.
> 
> Caleb will be found in Chapter 3, and Savvy will show up either in Chapter 3 or in 4 or 5, according to the games timeline. 
> 
> AO3 wouldn't let me divide the story into parts. Ex: Chapter 1 Part 1, etc. So I'll take what I can get. 
> 
> I promise that the next part will be longer since this one was a brief introduction to when the toons are introduced. I hope you enjoyed this. ^^


	4. Pentagrams, Studio Expansion and the Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is centered around Henry as he enters into the music department, so it'll be told from a third person viewpoint, as well as a flashback sequence.

Henry opened his eyes and looked about the room, slowly getting up from the cushions that broke his fall as he felt something ease the back pain he had earlier. The presense became familiar as it wrapped around him, surrounding him with tender warmth. He had missed Alicia dearly, as much as he missed his second wife, Sally. 

Their life energy was melded together since Sally was able to send signals to Henry no matter where they both were or what condition they were in. Henry soon proceeded on his way, picking up an axe from the wall. “Well, this should definitely come in handy.” and he started clearing the cardboard away from the path before him. 

All planks cleared, Henry slowly opened the door as lo and behold, a pentagram was drawn on the floor as he started shaking. The coffins were also making him uneasy, causing visions to play out in his head of the ink machine. 

Then a wheel chair. 

And finally, of Bendy at his desk, then him standing in a hallway. 

Henry couldn’t stand to see these horrid visions any longer, then felt himself fall foward onto the floor, Alicia and Sally’s warmth wrapping him in a protective veil as the man passed out. 

A few hours passed... 

Henry slowly woke up. “Oh, my head...what happened?” And he remembered that he had passed out on the pentagram and that the melded energy of the women that loved him came to his aid. The axe was propped against one of the coffins as Henry took a hold of it. “Well, guess there’s only one thing to do right now....press on. See if I can find a way out of here...and get my kids back.” Henry bashed the wood blocking the door and turned the knob as a staircase was on the other side. 

He made his way down the staircase when he noticed that the studio had expanded to another floor. “How did this place get so big?” he wondered as he picked up a can of bacon soup, gulping down the contents as his eyes met the wall with the statement: HE WILL SET US FREE, making him think about who was crazy enough to write that. A light shone on a tape recorder as Henry walked over, pressing the play button and hearing the familiar voice of Sammy Lawrence, the music director: 

“He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my Savior. I pray you hear me.” 

Henry started to feel highly disturbed by this beginning statement, but had the stomach to keep listening. 

“Those old songs, yes. I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will swept into your final, loving embrace. But...love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?” 

The recording stopped as Henry started feeling ill from Sammy’s twisted monologue. Why was he worshipping Bendy like a god and he was the prophet? Apparently, Sammy had to have a few screws loose to believe that.   
“I said...can I get an amen?” Sammy’s voice echoed through the hallway as Henry turned around. He held his chest and started breathing to calm his fast-beating heart. More lights shone upon different switches all around the room, three to be precise. Henry was unsure why they needed to be pressed, so he continued down the hallway and saw that there was a river of ink covering the floor. “...Of all the things I had to deal with...passing out on a pentagram, being separated from my kids...what’s next? Weird shadows walking by with a Bendy cutout?” 

He spoke too soon as he heard a man singing a song, his feet making him walk on the inky path. “E-excuse me!” Henry called out. “Can you help me? Hello?” The man ignored him and had already left as soon as Henry rounded a bend, only to see the cutout standing against a pentagram on the wall. 

“Where the hell did he go?” 

He shook his paranoia away and reached a gate. Then noticed that there were three lights dulled out, making him remember why the lights were shining on the swtiches beforehand.

“Ah, I need to get power to this gate somehow...those were what those switches were for, gotta go back.” he circled back and pressed the switches one at a time, then pulled a lever as the door slowly opened up to him. “Another boarded up entrance?” his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a heavy groan, then a high-pitched scream. It was Haley! Was she in the room ahead? 

Henry quickly tore away at the boards with the axe and came across the music department. All was quiet as Henry gazed upon a poster of Alice Angel in her first debut, “Sent From Above.” He then turned to the staircase, making his way up as he found a projector and yet another tape recorder. Who was it this time? It was none other than Norman Polk’s voice: 

“Every day, the same strange thing happens. I’d be up here in my booth, the band would be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down! Tells us all to wait in the hall! Then I hear him, he starts up my projector and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the lil’ devil himself was chasin’ behind. A few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy...oh, he don’t come out for a long time. The man is weird...crazy weird. Now I’ve got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this, I really do! But then again, I have to admit, Mr. Drew has his very own...peculiarities.”

Another Bendy cutout was in the recording studio as Henry turned the projector on. He went down the stairs and to where he found another tape recorder next to the music department’s banner. It was another one from Sammy Lawrence: 

“So first, Joey installs the Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn’t even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell.” 

Henry saw a staircase behind a door across from him as Sammy continued talking.

“Joey’s solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks a bunch, Joey, just what I needed. More distractions. But hey, these stupid cartoon songs don’t write themselves, you know.” 

As soon as Sammy’s recording was over, and Henry set foot in the recording studio, there were two Bendy cutouts on the booth next to Norman’s projector. He was curious as to how they got up there on their own, but that wasn’t important right now. What’s important was that he needed to find whatever scumbag had his hands on his youngest daughter. Soon he pressed the play button on the tape recorder he found next to a single booth with a microphone hanging from the wall. A feminine voice, belonging to Susie Campbell, started to play out: 

“It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, and I can already tell that I’m gonna love it here! Everyone seems to enjoy my Alice Angel voice; Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday~ These past few weeks, I voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I’ve ever felt a connection with...like she’s a part of me. Alice and I...we’re going places.” 

And the recording studio fell into silence as Henry went back to the flooded staircase, leading to another exit. 

“Looks like the stairwell is flooded.” Henry fumed. “If I’m going to get out of here, I’ll need to figure out a way to drain it.” But Sally wanted him to find the kids first and then drain the staircase. Henry could already hear his wife’s panicked tone and reassured her that he wouldn’t leave them in the hands of who took them. He wasn’t entirely sure where the children were and what they got themselves into. Henry turned on a power switch as he heard sloshing and hissing noises outside of the door. Axe at the ready, ink monsters started appearing and trying to suffocate him. 

“Get back! Agh!” he fought off the brood using his axe to chop, bash and flatten as flashes of light blinded the Searchers, scaring them off. Henry felt his wounds burn and panted as a song started playing. He rested against the banner and started having a mental conversation with Sally and Alicia, calming them and clasping his head in his hands as he softly cried. The soft energy wrapped around him, comforting him and reassuring him that the separation wasn’t his fault. Henry found another doorway leading into a room where the workers would usually take power naps and laid on one of the beds. Since the studio had expanded, Joey always made sure to meet the needs of workers with stressful schedules and high anxiety, even those with disabilities, much like Henry’s children. 

As Henry fell asleep, he started having dreams of when he and Alicia were together, that they were engaged to be married. However, things had gone downhill when she had gotten a serious case of ink poisoning from the very first ink machine (which was later rebuilt after Henry left; at first, he was never familiar with the model until now) and started blaming Joey for it. Alicia started feeling dizzy and felt herself hyperventalating and vomitting every 30 minutes. There was something inside her that was killing her slowly, it was of course, ink that accidentally landed in her coffee.

She had no idea that the ink she ingested was alive somehow.

Her nurse, Sally Rosenbaum, tried giving her treatment, but she grasped her by her collar and said: “I want you to take good care of Henry for me, Sally...the ink is slowly pulling me closer to death as we speak...I want you to be engaged to him in my place.” At the time, Sally developed feelings for Henry as well, but was shocked when her friend wanted Henry to be happy rather than follow her own intentions. 

“Alicia, I couldn’t...Henry’s already happy with you at his side.”  
“Sally, please...just when he asks for your hand, say yes...I already know you have some sort of crush on him...if you do me this favor, I will be forever grateful...” Alicia’s grip was close to loosening as Sally hugged her close, crying as Henry and the rest of the studio’s crew stepped in. 

Henry rushed over to Alicia’s side as she told him what she told Sally, and the fact that Alicia knew that Sally had feelings for Henry as well. Soon the ink caused Alicia to slip further and further away from her loved ones as her vision fell into darkness...leading her into a coma.

Sally started sobbing as Henry held her close. It was then that the two had started building a connection together, starting off as roommates and becoming closer than friends. 

Six months pass and Henry was down on one knee, proposing to Sally at the studio as everyone had clapped and shared champagne to celebrate. Seven months and Henry and Sally had their “I Do’s,” exchanged rings, and said their vows, which led to Norman proclaiming they were husband and wife. 

“You may now kiss the bride, Henry.” Norman nudged at him with a cheeky tone as Sally wrapped arms around her newlywed husband and embracing him lovingly. 

Then the dream had switched to when Sally was pregnant with Caleb, and Henry later holding his firstborn son in his arms, singing a song from Sent From Above to comfort him if he ever had bad dreams. The studio’s workers congratulated Sally and even had their chances to hold little Caleb. Eventually, the family had moved out of Sally’s parent’s house to a place where Caleb could grow up at and make new friends. During their stay in their new home, Sally was pregnant with another child, turning out to be a girl from the ultrasound. Henry was excited to have a firstborn daughter as was Caleb. The little boy would tell his friends at school that he was going to be a big brother and even his teacher gave Sally her regards and congratulations. 

During the baby shower, Sally along with Susie Campbell, Stacey Ross (Henry’s sister), and even the married couples’ mothers along with other female friends would play games, unwrap gifts and stuff their faces to their heart’s content like they had done at Caleb’s baby shower. Sally’s water broke and she had to be rushed to the hospital, Henry and Caleb riding with her on the way. 

Sally screamed and leaned her head against Henry’s chest in the delivery room when the doctor saw the baby’s head pop out. With all of her strength, Sally had made sure the baby got out OK. Little Savvy was born to the Rosenbaum family when Joey started bringing the toon trio to life, calling Henry up to request his presense at the studio. 

However, it had to wait. Henry wanted his two kids to see the toons as well, despite his surprised reaction when Joey had said that Bendy, Boris and Alice were alive and breathing. 

When Sally and Savvy were fit enough to be discharged from the hospital, Henry came in as Joey welcomed him. Then the toons followed behind and greeted the family, especially the children. Henry introduced the toons to his two children, allowing Bendy to hold Savvy. Bendy was a few years older than the girl, but was fiercely intelligent, all three of them were. Caleb would laugh and play along with Alice and Boris while Bendy rocked little Savvy in his protective embrace. 

Time went by, and Haley was later born to the family. She had Sally’s curls and Henry’s hair color, and even her mother’s beautiful blue hazel eyes. 

The studio was still running and Henry trusted the trio to look after the kids while he worked. Boris, having a big heart, held little Haley in his arms and made sure she didn’t get into any trouble, he watched her like a hawk and played music for her whenever she was sleepy. At this time, he was only a wolf pup and technically the middle child, but his height said otherwise; he didn’t let it get to him. As for Bendy and Alice, they were toddlers too, much like Boris, Savvy and Caleb.

When the kids and the toons were grown, Henry was to be called out of town for a week, but Joey insisted that for his birthday that he and the group make cartoons for him to watch; as something to remember the times he had worked together with his best friend, his trusted co-workers, and the toon trio...it was before the studio fell to pieces and Joey went missing, along with the studio members disappearing and dispersing.   
But Henry knew one thing...it wasn’t going to stop him from figuring out where everyone had gone, what became of Joey, and where his children disappeared to. 

Henry started drifting into a deeper slumber as the sound of rain and thunder rumbled outside of the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...that was a long one. Next time there will be smut, and a lot of it. X"3 Join me next time for Romance Over Vengeance, The Choice is Yours, coming soon~
> 
> Oh and if you're wondering why Alicia and Sally are spirits, they're not dead. Sally and Alicia have the power to let their aura surround their loved ones. Seems all their aura training paid off.


	5. Romance Over Vengeance, The Choice is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the long ass smutty smut chapter, so be prepared, kiddos~ X3
> 
> Boris' monster curse is broken through the power of (rough) love~ X3 All joking aside, let's get into the chapter...~

The studio had always been quiet since it was abandoned all those years ago, but since Bendy and those ink creatures were alive and running about, I was in for a surprise, alright...this whole time I was waiting for something to pop out of the curtain, that way I would be ready to whack it like silly. Sure enough, the curtains opened as Bendy was behind them the whole time. He looked pretty normal, much like the cutouts I’ve seen, but soon his eyes met mine. 

“Well, well, well, look who finally accepted my call. It’s certainly been a while, hasn’t it, Savvy?”

I breathed a sigh of relief and felt tears in my eyes as I ran onstage to pick him up and hug him, his arms open and ready. He gasped then chuckled as I lifted him into a hug, but I didn’t realize there was an odd air to him, I sensed that someone had hurt him greatly and left a scar someplace. But I didn’t care for now, I missed him and vice versa. 

“I really missed you, Bendy. I’m so sorry I was gone for so long...I...” My sentence was cut off as Bendy hushed me with one finger pressed to my lips.

“Don’t go blaming yourself, sweetheart. None of this was your fault.” He turned away for a brief moment as I noticed a huge gash on his back. “It was HIS fault that I’m like this!” 

I felt scared and backed up a bit as Bendy noticed. “Doll, no...come back, I...” he felt himself start to feel corrupted again, his eyes had changed. “So...you really did miss me, didn’t you?” his tone of voice grew flirtatious and seductive as I backed up away from him more. “But since Joey went missing, I can finally get back to bonding with you without him getting in the way~ Wasn’t that what you always wanted?~” his form started changing as ink melted over his eyes, his height shifted, and his smile became all the more unsettling to stare at. Bendy tilted his head to the side and pushed me hard against the wall as I shrieked in pain from him pushing my shoulders hard. He reached down and stroked my soft cheek, leaning in for a kiss. It had been so long since Bendy and I kissed, so I let him...what was wrong with me?! After we kissed, I slapped him with the mallet across the face and made a run for it back to the stairs where the ink barricade used to be. 

Bendy was in full tow after me, and I had to hide from him! My eyes met a door up ahead as I closed it before he caught up. I could hear him, growling and scratching at the door as I slowly backed away.

If I remembered, there were phone booths around the studio, so I quickly went over to one as the scratching against the door went silent. I quickly dialed an extension hoping Dad would answer and prayed hard. Soon, I heard Dad’s voice as my eyes welled up with tears. 

“Hello?”

“Dad?”

“Savvy?? Oh, thank goodness....where are you?” 

“I’m still in the same area as the ink machine, I just escaped Bendy from the secret theater.”

“Secret theater? Where was that?” 

“It’s behind the entrance near your work desk, I just got up the stairs and Bendy is after me!” 

Dad was silent on the other end, then he spoke up. “Where are your siblings?”

“We got separated earlier and they must’ve either gotten lost or kidnapped...” I stopped mid-sentence and heard Bendy crawling through the vents. “But where are you?” 

“I’m in the music department, honey. I decided to rest for a bit before continuing.”

“How’s your back?” 

“Better. I got some help, but that’s not important now...I’d better get going. And you be careful yourself, alright? Anything can happen here.”

“Trust me, Dad. I’m already aware. I’ll try and find out where Haley and Caleb headed off to, and the three of us will find you in a jiffy. Stay safe.” 

“You too, sweetheart. Love you.”  
“Love you too, Dad.” I saw Bendy’s shadow across the hallway and quickly wrapped up. “I gotta go, Dad. I’ll talk later, bye!” and hung up, noticing that the shadow was gone. Before me, I saw a huge puddle of ink...and a door led straight to a staircase to another area of the studio.

I took a deep breath and carefully stepped in, proceeding in nimble footsteps as the ink brushed against my ankle, causing me to scream and swing my mallet like a maniac. I heard a deep chuckle ripple in the ink as I made it to the other end, turning to the door and hearing Bendy slowly rising from the pool. 

Was he giving me a head start? Nope. He started running at me as I closed the door on him and ran, hearing him break through as I was unaware of the spiral stairs ahead of me. 

I let out a scream as I hit all different parts of my body on the stairs, like my stomach, back, elbow, shoulder and even my leg. I hit my head hard against the wall and felt my vision blur as Bendy was halfway down the stairs...

I was bleeding in a few places, my dress was wearing down and close to tearing, and my leggings were covered in ink. I started running down an empty hallway and felt a wooden board hit me right in the head and I fell into a small pool of ink. Right before my mind slipped into darkness, I felt large hands pick me up and carry me off somewhere...from the sound of the person breathing softly and the inky body, I knew it was Bendy. I still had no idea what was going on, but for now it was best to rest while I still could and ask questions later. 

Caleb woke with a start as he felt himself on a fluffy bed, his right ankle wrapped in a soft cuff linking to the lower bedpost and his shirt and pants were gone, only leaving him in a tank top and a pair of shorts. The last thing he remembered was he and Haley trying to relocate Dad, however his mind went fuzzy as a familiar angelic voice lured him into an unknown place. 

The same female voice was heard yet again as Alice Angel herself came into view. She looked...off. She wasn’t wearing her usual attire, no, she was wearing something similar to that of a dominant mistress who held pride in elegance. She smelled of sweet wildflowers and Caleb was trying to shake himself awake at what was in front of him. 

“A-Alice...?” Caleb stammered softly as the angel gave him a rather smug grin. She responded by giving him a longing, affectionate kiss, then gently pulled away. 

“Wh-what’s going on, Alice?! Where am I? Where are we??” Caleb tried to act tough, but only heard a giggle elicited from Alice. “Oh, relax, sweetie, we’re in the engine complex of the studio. I wanted to make sure you got here safe and sound~” Alice cooed and started nibbling Caleb’s neck, making her hand slide down to his shorts. “I wanted to give you a proper welcome too...oooh, you’re so hard already~” she purred as she rubbed the bulge, licking her lips as Caleb stopped her immediately. “S-Stop!” Caleb snapped. “I dunno what you’re trying to do, but you’re not my Alice! She’s not dominant and as...suggestive as you are!” 

“Oh, but I am Alice, Caleb.” Alice reassured him, acting like her normal self. “The Ink Machine made Bendy, Boris and I this way, no thanks to Joey...”

“Yeah right, like I would believe that.” Caleb snorted as Alice pouted, then she held her head and groaned. Caleb was at her side immediately, then felt himself get pinned down.

“I warned you, Caleb, you should’ve believed me.” Alice hissed as she bit his neck, making him cry out and try pushing her off. But nothing seemed to work. Alice made quick work of Caleb’s shorts as she tore them off, revealing the waiting member underneath as her eyes sparkled of the size. Soon she started rubbing along the shaft and made Caleb moan her name, giving the angel more of an advantage and even an edge.

Haley slowly woke up and heard the sound of sheep bleating. Her left leg was chained to the bed post and she was free to wander the bedroom. Her eyes searched the room for the person who dragged her here, but there was no one in sight. As soon as she backed up, her hands felt warm black fur and she noticed a black, bushy tail. 

“So...yer finally awake.” a gruff voice growled as Haley let out a yelp. Boris was a werewolf, and a big one at that. His eyes looked her over as he let out a toothy grin. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to miss out on my little welcoming ceremony.” 

“B-Boris? What happened to you, wolfie...? I thought you were dead--!” Haley gasped as she felt his furry hands pick her up and rip her dress clean off. “That’s what Joey wanted you to think, sweetheart. No, I ain’t dead. In fact, I feel better than ever now that you’re here~” Boris brought Haley close to him as she screamed and beat her hands on his furry hide as he slid a finger past her panties and into her slit, making her tear up from the thick digit inside of her. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waitin’ to do this for you, my little sheep.” Boris growled lustfully and started moving the finger in a circular motion while she sat on his lap. The pleasure started up quickly inside, making Haley cling to him and begging for him to keep going. Boris laid Haley down and spread her legs, slowly eating her out as he rubbed his thick member to equalize the pleasure. 

Haley had felt her mind sending out so many alarms and red flags, warning her that this was not OK, but something was telling her that Boris really missed her and wanted to be on more than good terms with her. Immediately, she pulled his head close and tried keeping him distracted while planning her escape strategy. But she didn’t want to leave her wolfie all alone again, and the red flags had lowered. She moaned and howled for Boris like a wolf pup which made him dig deeper and tasting her sweet juices, even curling his tongue around her G-spot and panting from the hardness of his eager member to gain that same pleasure. 

While all of what was happening with my brother and sister being pleasured by their captors was in effect, I had woken up in a room where the posters for the exclusive cartoons were all hung up in a neat row, including Limitless Love. 

I even heard some heavy breathing and peeked into another room as I saw Bendy, watching a clip from Limitless Love and masturbating. He had never been this way, ever. At least when the studio was close to becoming condemned. He was always acting odd, getting really antsy and disappearing to and fro... 

When the cartoon ended, he got up from his seat to see if I was still awake and I quickly ran to the bed. Pulling the soft covers over my head, Bendy opened the curtain and peeked in at me; a wide smile appearing on his face as he slid over to the bed and pulled at the covers slowly to see that my back was to him. His fingers slowly dug into the fabric of my dress and started ripping into it as I woke and pulled away from him. 

“Bendy, don’t do that! I have to mend it later!” I whined as he laid his head against my chest and purred. I started feeling uncomfortable with this and tried pulling away from him, squeezing his horns and yelling at him as he laughed at me. He took my dress off and revealed a black bra and panties underneath, causing my cheeks to burn a brighter pink. 

“Kinky.” he managed to breathe. Did he just...call me kinky?

I blushed as his hands touched my hips and brought me close to his warm, inky body. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for us to be together again.” 

“Oh, I can tell...” I replied as he was close to taking my leggings off, making me kick him in the face. “Don’t!” I snapped. “That’s going too far!” then kissed his face as he relaxed and made a chuffing noise, similar to what tigers do. Bendy started taking my bra off and admiring my mounds, my head turning away from the hungry stare he was giving them.

I felt his tongue start to tease my nips and bit my lip as it curled around one of them, making the nipple stand up on its own. Bendy started nursing as his hand groped my other mound and caressed it, often pinching the other nipple and making me extremely jumpy. This had been going on for a full 20 minutes, then I felt close to crying from the rough pinching, nursing and the groping. “B-Bendy...please...no more...” I begged as he kept nursing to his heart’s content. 

Bendy heard my pleas for mercy and kissed my mounds as an apology. Surprisingly, my chest was OK...but was I imagining the pain...? The only reason it hurt was because we had been separated for a very long time and didn’t brush up on the caresses and touches. Bendy knew I was very sensitive, so I’m guessing he stopped only to make sure I wasn’t badly hurt...I hugged him close as he purred apologetically, then growled as he held his head, the corruption from the ink machine forcing a firm grip on me.

“B-Bendy...! What’s going on?!”   
Now wasn’t a good time for words...he started to pump his fingers into me as I clung to the bedpost, crying out to him to come back to his senses, my walls opening up to his thick digits thrusting into me. I cried out again and felt close to my orgasm, hearing heated growls and grunts as Bendy tried fitting his entire hand inside! Sheer luck was on my side as I released before I felt the hand bury itself inside, the juices leaking out of me with Bendy lapping it up happily and purring for more as his tongue entered inside. 

Caleb was a hot, panting mess, watching as Alice was giving him head and caressing the shaft with her soft tongue. “A-Alice....” he managed to gasp, his face was flushed from the sensation of gaining pleasure from her that it led her to using her bosom to please his member. 

Alice giggled as she rubbed her mounds onto Caleb’s cock, feeling it throb and twitch at will. She started suckling the head as her partner stroked her lustrous, black locks and her horns. Her halo glowed, providing luminescense in the room and that Caleb was able to see her clearly enough. 

“You must really like this feeling, don’t you Caleb?” Alice teased as she kissed the head, making the boy shudder from the feeling of her lips against his member. “Humans really are into a lot of odd things, much like this...but it felt really good when I started discovering myself while you were away...I kept screaming for you to touch me, and my mind was making me fantasize you touching me, and...being inside me~”

That last sentence made Caleb shutter as Alice took her dress off, revealing angelic-inspired lingerie. “But you weren’t always like this, Alice. You were innocent, kindhearted and benevolent!” Caleb piped up. “Someone corrupted you with the ink machine...and I had always known that there was something wrong with it...” Alice touched Caleb’s cheek. 

“You’re wrong again, Caleb. Bendy, Boris and I have had these desires for you and your sisters for a really long time...we were just really shy to express it and just pushed those feelings to the side until the moment was right.” 

Caleb realized that Alice actually got through to him this time. “So...you three have been hiding these feelings from us this whole time?” he felt Alice played him for a fool, but she seemed willing to make it up to him.

“You set me up!” Caleb snapped, making Alice shudder.  
“B-but...I was willing to make up for all the times I avoided you because of it!” Alice was close to crying as Caleb comforted her.   
“Fine. But no more hiding things from me, understand?” 

The angel nodded and started pleasing his member again, only to realize Caleb held her head and started thrusting into her mouth. “I oughta punish you for playing me, Alice~” Caleb smirked as he brought her mouth deeper in. Alice moaned from the warm taste and caressed his sack, a muffled gasp left her lips as she felt hot, white liquid spill into her throat. She swallowed it all and started licking Caleb clean. 

Meanwhile, Haley was occupied pleasing Boris’ second ‘clarinet,’ earning growls, grunts and howls from him. “Heh, you’re doin’ really well.” Boris managed to breathe as he stroked his partner’s curls. “Guess this is yer first time with me, ain’t it?” Haley nodded as she suckled his warm member and caressing the knot below it as Boris felt his fur stand on end. “K-keep doing that...it feels so good...” Boris moaned as he reached down to Haley’s chest, playing with her nips and gently rubbing them between his fingers. 

Soon Haley started suckling his member as Boris watched her. “O-oh, golly, you’re so good at this, Haley~” the wolf praised her as he brought her head closer. “Humans really have an interest in the weirdest things, but...ahh...this feeling reminds me of when I was on break and thinking about you~” he moaned as he felt close to his release, wrapping Haley’s chest around his cock as she played along with him. “I couldn’t stop thinking about taking you for myself, hearing you scream my name as I entered inside your tiny slit, and pleasing you till you couldn’t walk no more...I kept havin’ these fantasies for quite sometime since Joey forbid y’all to come back. I was heated, and worried, all at the same time...” 

Haley pulled away and felt her eyes well up with tears. “Oh, wolfie!! I missed you too!” and she covered him with kisses as he chuckled, his bushy tail beating against the floor. Haley grasped the member and started going faster as Boris let out a surprised gasp and howled, feeling his cock throb as the knot of orgasm unwound as his creamy seed filled Haley’s throat, her cheeks turning red as she felt wet from the impact.   
Haley managed to swallow it down and cuddled Boris close after licking him clean, despite him still being hard. “You do realize I’m not through with you yet, right?” Boris teased as he gently kissed Haley’s cheek. She felt the member between her legs and blushed as the head teased her clit, knowing fully well that Boris would be gentle with her. “Guess you wanted to make your fantasy a reality, huh?” Haley breathed, kissing her wolfie longingly and wrapping around him.

When Haley least expected it, Boris started to slowly enter inside her as she cried out from the tight fit. His cock was big, suffice to say, and she tried her best to loosen her lower muscles so he would fit all the way to the point where the head pressed against her cervix. Soon a bulge formed in her womb as Boris noticed it, a smirk forming as he slowly started grinding against her. Haley felt her vision grow blurry because of the tears of pleasure that formed upon his entrance; clinging to her partner and moaning his name as he started to go a bit faster.

My sister was clearly energetic out of the three of us to be able to last this long with Boris. Not to mention this was her first time with him. She gripped onto Boris’ shoulders and pushed him down as she started bouncing on his lap, moaning from feeling so full and heated. Boris was greatly shocked by this and allowed Haley to have her hand at being on top. 

“Hmhm, keep going, my lil’ sheep~ I’m gonna take good care’a you, now~” Boris smirked and held her hips as she bounced to keep her balanced. The wave of orgasm was among the couple as Boris took a hold of Haley’s legs and thrusted into her. It was a rather indescribable feeling for Boris, being a toon, he was shocked to realize that he was able to unlock this stage of pleasure with a young human woman like Haley. She was the key to his heart, the cure to his disease, the blessing to his curse...

As he went faster, the romantic friction caused Boris to go at top speed!

“H-Haley...I don’t think I can...ah! I can’t hold back anymore! It feels so good!” his claws dug into Haley’s thighs as she screamed his name. Boris felt his member bury deeper into her as he grit his teeth and growled, feeling Haley’s climax give him the determination to thrust faster than ever. He started feeling himself change as he felt his orgasm hit its peak. Boris released into Haley as his seed covered her walls, releasing again and nuzzling her shoulder lovingly. Haley cried out and felt the warmth of her lover’s cock overtake her as her stomach expanded to hold Boris’ seed; embracing him, full and happy.

Boris held his head and moaned as he felt his appearance change...his ears flopped up, his claws became normal fingers and he had gotten his regular attire back. His form had gone back to normal when he looked into his mirror, realizing that Haley had broken the curse! 

“I can’t believe it...I’m back! Oh, this is a miracle! Haley!” the cartoon wolf turned to her. “Thank you! I would’ve been a monster forever if you hadn’t shown up, oh, this makes me happy!” he scooped her up into a hug and kissed her cheek as she whimpered, still limp from the pleasure he had given her. “I’m so happy that you’re back, wolfie~” Haley whispered as she clung to him. 

“By the way, is your dad here too?” Boris asked inquisitively. “I didn’t think to ask until now.”  
“He still is, Boris.” Haley replied weakly as Boris went silent. Then a gentle smile came across the wolf’s mug as he took his beloved to get cleaned up. “If we’re gonna meet up with him again, I better get you some new duds and squeaky clean before we go. ‘Sides, I know a shortcut~” With that statement, Boris walked Haley to the showers as they washed up from the session that brought them ever the more closer. 

Meanwhile, I was doing my very best to calm the inky beast that was my beloved Bendy. His member was cushioned against my breasts, teasing the areola and the flesh in between the   
two mounds. I actually wondered if I was going to get ink poisoning from sucking him off.

Bendy immediately read my thoughts and cupped my cheek with his large hand. 

“I can tell that you’re scared to do this, doll. No need to worry though. You won’t die of ink poisoning, since I have been able to remove the chances of it happening.”

“How?” I asked bemused, simply interested in this demon’s tactics.  
“Black magic. I am a demon after all~” he replied and stroked my soft, black locks. “Besides, this will be quick and painless. I’m not gonna hurt you or force you to swallow, OK?” 

I nodded and started suckling the head as I heard a satisfied purr emerge from his lips. Bendy’s palms stroked the end of my hair and held it up so that it wouldn’t get in my mouth or in my eyes. I leaned closer to his crotch and stroked his inky thighs and sack, much to his surprise. 

His praise was giving me goosebumps from hearing his voice. 

“Mmmm, going all out, I see~~ You’re taking Daddy’s cock like a good girl~ Let’s have it stay that way~” 

Damnit, Bendy. How did you know I had a thing for the Daddy kink?? 

I thought as his grin widened as if he gained brownie points from this. “You think I don’t know about that lil’ Daddy kink, toots? I know it gets you down on yer knees every time I call you my lil’ girl~”

NOW he was pushing it. I was waiting to silence that smart mouth of his~ He felt me looking up at him as he pet me like a baby kitten.

“Hehehe, what’sa matter, Savvy?~ Can’t handle the fact that the Dancing Demon can read your thoughts, my little moonpie?~” 

*PINCH*

I made my move and squeezed his sack while licking his member like a lollipop, making him have an incredulous look for what seemed like forever, then his smile returned. “That took guts, sweetheart~ I admit that took a lotta damn bravery to squeeze me like that, and a bit cheeky~ But because I love ya to hell and back, I’ll let you off the hook~ But remember...” Bendy pulled me up towards his face as he held a menancingly creepy countenance, one of his black eyes appearing from under the ink and staring right back at me as his voice got low, “...you of all people should know that I’m in charge here, ya got me?~” 

I nodded and bit my lip as I went back to suckling his member, and pleasing him to make up for questioning his authority and teasing him~ 

As I was pleasing him, memories of us started flooding back to me, from when he was a little demon and I as a little girl. He always enjoyed my company when he broke free of his shyness and we danced for the first time. 

Then when we grew to be adolescents, he protected me from when Sammy Lawrence lost his mind because of an incident where a pipe burst hard in his office and burned him badly. 

So much that he ended up in the hospital, and my mother was there to help him...it was the scariest thing that could’ve happened to him, too. Since then, he was acting weird around me, Haley and even Alice! 

Luckily, Sammy was placed on probation and was forced to leave...who knows where that bastard had gone of to now? 

That aside, Bendy felt close to his climax and pulled me a bit closer as he thrusted. His orgasm was completely over-the-top when I felt thick, black liquid dribble from my throat to the outside of my lips. I swallowed all I could and licked him clean as I gulped in a large breath of oxygen. I felt him pick me up, then felt something nearing the door. 

It was a black, blobby creature, from what I’ve seen. Bendy leaned down towards it as it whispered to him. “...What?...oh, I understand...why does he insist on calling me when...?! Wait...did you say Henry is the sacrifice?~” 

I gasped softly as Bendy’s grin widened.

“Well, well...the old man thinks he can get away from me, huh?~ Well, then...tell Sammy I’ll be right along~” the ink blob left as Bendy turned and saw my horrified expression. 

“S-Savvy...”   
“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU, BENDY! YOU ACTUALLY WAITED THIS LONG TO TRY AND KILL MY DAD?? HOW COULD YOU?!” I shrieked angrily as tears started to form and flow from my eyes. Bendy started to feel crushed, but knew that he had to get back at Dad without me knowing. “I thought we had something, Bendy! But now I’m starting to feel like I fell for a hellbent psychopath out for blood, thinking that revenge is the ONLY WAY to make things right!!” 

Bendy’s heart sank. I started crying my eyes out and hugging myself as I buried my head in his pillow. Then Bendy had an idea, slowly picking up my sad self and hugging me close. 

“Savannah...I want you to listen to me very carefully...” I nodded as I beat against his chest when he said my full name. “Just for yer sake, I’m not gonna lay a finger on your dad, for now...I got word that Sammy Lawrence is planning to sacrifice him, which I already know you heard that part...” 

I looked up at him. “But there’s a catch...there may be times where I may lose control and nearly kill your father, mostly injure him. Just know I’m not doing it on purpose, only because I was messed up from the ink machine...and that you’re the only person keeping me from killing him...I’m sorry you didn’t know about my vendetta...and I honestly hope you can come to forgive me...” 

Silence. 

“If not, I can understand. Just...I don’t want us to be separated again...” the sincerity in his voice was really showing and I kissed his cheek as he wiped my tears. “Thanks for being straight with me, Bendy....and I’m sorry that my dad had to leave...” I whispered as I kissed him deeply, his tongue colliding with mine as we waited a bit longer before he was summoned...

“Don’t apologize for your dad’s mistakes, Savvy.” he reassured me. “It’s not your fault that he decided to leave. And I know you wouldn’t have left on purpose...”

Dad, wherever you are in the music department, I just hope you’ll be OK... I thought as I cuddled Bendy closer and cried in his arms, him comforting me until I fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to let y'all know that I'm trying to follow the canon storyline as much as I can, whereas at the same time, add some of my own bits to this since it is an AU after all~ 
> 
> Next chapter, things will heat up when Sammy Lawrence comes in and knocks Henry out, and Bendy will have no other choice but to be summoned like in the game.
> 
> Bendy can't help that he's so bent on getting his revenge on Henry that he'll end up breaking Savvy's heart. 
> 
> Seems like Bendy's in a pickle, but what do you think he'll do? Will he keep his word that he won't lay a finger on Henry or go back on his word in order to gain sweet justification for Henry's departure?
> 
> We'll find out next time~ But for now, I hope you enjoyed the smut~


	6. My Dad, The Sacrifice and Bendy's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLAST GOOD FORM! 
> 
> And Savvy finds Bendy's diary and a love letter~ 
> 
> Also, Savvy gets reunited with Henry, but only for a short time since Bendy jumped her. Haley also comes back with Boris, who is oddly quiet when he comes into view.

“Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his, and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song: 

The violin shudders with a piercing voice.  
The drum thunders in triumph.  
The piano delicately calls.  
The piano returns in graceful harmony.

Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.” 

Henry had only wished that his children were still around to help him with this part, since he knew they were a bit more musically inclined. He had no other choice but to take it upon himself to complete this task. He had already found Wally’s keys in one of the garbage cans when he was through with his power nap. And unlocking a closet door led to a third recording from Sammy, giving directions on how to open his sanctuary. 

Henry returned to the recording studio and remembered the order. 

First, he plucked a couple strings for the violin.  
Next he beat the drum three times.  
And finally, played a few stray notes on the piano, leading to a door opening.

He stepped in and slowly started turning the handle that caused the ink to flow from the pipes and breathed a heavy sigh. “OK, that should do it.” and turned to leave, only to be jumped by a Bendy cutout. Henry started to feel like he was being watched, then looked up and saw a masked man in overralls staring back at him from above a booth.

Soon the Searchers started appearing as Henry went about hitting them over their inky heads with the axe, the same flashes of light popped and sparkled as the Searchers became distracted enough for Henry to finish them off. The man got scared off by these flashes of light and hid away, letting out a cry as it left him blinded. 

Soon all was quiet as Henry quickly ran to Sammy’s office and opened the door after hitting a waiting Searcher. His attention was aimed at the message: IT’S TIME TO BELIEVE, which made Henry shudder. He took a breath and gazed upon blueprints on Sammy’s desk. 

“Ink Machine Mach 2? Is there really another one around here?” he contemplated upon this and pulled the pump switch down, making his way to the staircase to see if the ink was drained...little did he know that the mystery man was waiting for him as a steel pipe bashed him on the head. Henry fell to the floor as he looked up at a tall figure looming over him like a shadow. 

“Rest your head, it’s time for bed~” then Henry’s world went dark. 

(Switch back to Savvy)  
I was looking around Bendy’s room for a bit since he had left. While we were sleeping, he seemed to respond to one of the pentagrams outside of his room and walked out slowly but surely without telling me. I figured he disappeared through the vents, which was his way of getting to places quicker. As I was looking around, a black book fell from a shelf. I picked it up and read the cover. “Why, this is Bendy’s diary! I wonder why he never told me about this...” 

Maybe because he was embarrassed to say that he kept one, since it occurred to me that girls mostly kept diaries...OK, now that I think about it, it started to sound like a typical sexist stereotype. 

I opened it up and looked at the first page, displaying drawings of...me. He was really good, I have to admit, much like Joey and Dad, and he even wrote little notes here and there, mostly compliments~ I turned the page and saw that he even took to writing as well. He wrote poems, mostly prose, about dancing, how he felt free as a bird and graceful as a gazelle. It was cute how he described the movements as I giggled. The third page started like this: 

“Ever since I was brought to life, the first thing I did was try to stand up. Of course, my legs were still weak, so the only way I could maneuver was to crawl how babies crawl...embarrassing, I know. As I started to learn to walk on my own, I also found out from Papa Joey that the Rosenbaums had their second baby, a girl, like Alice. Their firstborn was a boy, much like Boris and I. When Henry asked me to watch the baby, I was a bit hesitant. He said that she was mostly quiet and only cried when she needed something, and that his wife would be around to help me. Sally told me that the baby’s name was Savvy, knowing fully well that she would grow to be a wonderful little lady. Since I was given responsibility to look after this human female, I’ve drawn closer to her since then. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt the need to protect her...even if it meant risking my own life. I just hope that Savvy knows how much she means to me, whether she reads this entry or not.” 

My eyes welled up with tears as I closed the diary for a moment. I had always known that Bendy felt this way about me, even when he wrote it down; it still sounded as sweet and comforting during these trying times. 

As I’ve read multiple entries, seen plenty of beautiful sketches, and read on lovely prose, I noticed that there was a drawing of him and I, dancing. Next to it was another entry, only I noticed that it was more...depressing: 

“Joey...what the hell have you done? Why did you kick the kids out? They have never wronged us or betrayed us! I can’t believe you went back on your promise to let them come visit Boris, Alice and I...even locking up our escape hatch we used in case there was an emergency. I can’t stop crying because of what you’ve done...and with the ink machine here, I’m starting to have a bad feeling that you’ll use it for your own foolish benefits, Joey. We trusted you and you shut us out after Henry left!! You may think that everyone else may have betrayed you, but the three of us can’t trust you any longer since you booted our loved ones out. THEY WERE ALL WE HAD LEFT, JOEY! And you ruined it for us! I hope you’re satisfied, you misguided, narcissistic cur!” 

Bendy seemed really steamed in that entry. Then there was a page where he was writing about me...and how he wished he was near me again, describing how weak he became. I felt my heart sink and held the diary close, then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it. 

It was a love letter he wrote. 

I opened it up and inside was a jewel and the letter came along with it. 

“Dear Savvy, by now you’re probably wondering why I’ve waited this long to tell you how I felt about us becoming something. So...I wanted you to know that...I care deeply about you. I remember when we first met, you were still a baby, as was I. As we grew up, I felt a spark between us, and I’m sure you did, too. I was told that finding a lucky spark can only happen once in your life...if it was truly meant to be. I may be different than you in most cases, but I think that this could change the course of history as we know it...maybe I went a lil’ too far on that, but still! I love ya with all my ever-beating heart and want to ensure that our bond will grow stronger when I see you again~

Your Lil’ Devil Darlin’, Bendy  
XXOOXX

PS - I managed to sneak out and get you this sweet lil’ trinket~ I hope it’s to your liking, my lil’ moonpie~”

I took the jewel out and smiled as it gleamed in the darkness. Now that I found out more about Bendy, I had to find him and tell him about my findings. After rooting through a closet, I found some fabric and made myself a new dress with some scraps from my old one and put on some black fingerless gloves I found in there as well. I took the diary, the letter and the trinket with me as I followed the vents. I sensed that someone had kidnapped Dad and started following the sound of someone whistling and tap-dancing. 

(Switch back to Henry)

“There we go now, nice and tight...we wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn’t.”

Henry slowly woke up as his vision was starting to go from blurry to clear in an instant. He felt someone standing over him and slowly started shaking himself awake. 

“So you’re finally awake, my little sheep. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep through it all.” the man sneered as Henry looked up at his captor. “Though, I must admit...I am honored that you and your children took it upon yourselves to come see me. It almost makes what I’m about to do seem...cruel.” 

Henry soon recognized the voice and remained quiet, waiting for the right moment to speak. “But the believers must honor their savior...I must have him notice me.” 

“Um...who’s him?” 

The man gave Henry a silent, icy stare, making his skin grow cold. “Wait...you look familiar to me...that face.” The man took a closer look.

“I...I used to work here! It’s me, Henry Rosenbaum!” Henry spluttered. “Don’t you recognize me, Sammy?” Sammy was taken aback by this and thought for a moment. Then he removed his mask and carefully wiped the ink away from his corrupted face. “So, Rosenbaum, you finally came back after...what, 30 years? No wonder Joey went nuts...”

“It wasn’t good form, either.” Henry replied, relieved that he was able to have a decent conversation without being disgusted by Sammy’s horribly abnormal face. Soon Sammy gave Henry a dead-on glare, covering his face, putting his mask back on and getting eye level with his former co-worker. 

“BLAST GOOD FORM!!” he snarled. “Did Joey ever show good form when the ink machine did THIS to me?? Or when that pipe burst in my office, landing me in the hospital?!” Henry bit his lip and said, “I think it’s an improvement, Sammy. I have a feeling that Bendy and the others didn’t end up looking as terribly disfigured as you.” 

Sammy grumbled and slapped Henry. “The time of sacrifice is at hand! When my lord is appeased, I will be freed from this inky prison I call a body!” Henry fumbled and was about to speak until Sammy placed his hand over his mouth, hushing him. “Ssssssh!!! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him! Crawling above, crawling!” Henry gulped and heard Bendy making his way to the chamber. “Let us begin, the ritual must be completed!” Sammy exclaimed as Henry tried untying the ropes without struggling so much. 

“Soon he will hear me...HE will set us free~” Sammy snickered and made his way to a small room, leaving Henry by himself as he closed the door. Henry was wondering if Bendy had Savvy with him, and if he did, he might have a chance at getting one of his daughters back! Soon he heard Sammy’s voice over one of the loudspeakers in the room. 

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep.  
Rest your head, it’s time for bed.  
In the morning, you may wake...  
Or in the morning, you’ll be dead...”

Henry felt the familiar presence of light untie him as we waited for Sammy to finish. 

“Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise, and claim my offering! Free me, I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!” 

Henry saw a door open and heard a vent opening in the room Sammy was in as Bendy’s deep laughter vibrated from within. 

“No! My lord, stay back! I am your prophet! I am your---AAAAAAAHH!!!” Henry heard Sammy screaming like mad on the other end and saw ink leak from underneath the doorway. Bendy must’ve ripped him to shreds! The very thought made Henry shudder and as he felt the comforting veil calm him, he ran from the Searchers and broke the boards leading to another hallway. 

Unfortunately for Henry, the axe broke. 

He stopped short when he saw that there was a lake of ink before him. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned around.

(Back to Savvy)

I ran past the room where Dad was about to be sacrificed and stopped before I tripped on a barrel. I started breathing hard as Dad ran to me. 

“Savvy!”  
“DAD!” I cried out as I hugged him close.   
“Oh gosh, I never thought I would see you again! I thought Bendy was going to kill you! Oh, hun...I was so scared...”   
I teared up and clung to him and sensed Bendy in the ink. He was waiting to spring out so he could reason with my father, but fat chance of that happening since he’s still under the ink machine’s influence. “Dad, there’s something I found out while I was in Bendy’s room. I think that you’ll come to find that he isn’t as harmful as you think he is.”   
I slowly stepped backward into the ink as Dad watched me and panicked.  
“Savvy, get out of there! Bendy’s going to drown you!” 

Soon Bendy appeared from behind as he grabbed me and pulled me under as Dad cried out to me. I screamed and thought that Bendy was playing a cruel trick on me when I realized that he was still corrupted from the ink machine, I felt him hurting me and screamed out at him to stop as Dad threw the blade from the axe at him! 

“Hey, Bendy! I’m the one you want! Come and get me!” Dad started running as Bendy was in hot pursuit after him, soon he grabbed Dad by his ankles and left deep gashes in his skin, making deep wounds into his lower legs. With the strength he had, Dad kicked him hard in the face and quickly ran to the door, closing it from behind as Bendy hissed and screamed. I got up and felt so betrayed from Bendy hurting me, then realized he didn’t mean it...I started crying as Bendy came back to me, coming to his senses and running over, picking me up and constantly apologizing for the harm he inflicted on me and my father. 

“Save it, Bendy. You did give me a warning beforehand.” I reassured him as he went about kissing my wounds. “We should follow him...” Bendy mumbled and made his way to the door before us and took my hand. “Maybe then, he’ll stop running and know what’s going on.” 

Meanwhile, Boris and Haley were gathering cans of Bacon Soup as one slipped from their grasp and rolled away. “Hang on, I got it!” Boris said as Haley followed him. Dad heard the sound of a can rolling on the floor as it appeared before him then heard voices. 

“Hello? Someone there?” 

Silence.

“I know you’re in here, come out and show yourself.” 

Soon the sound of footsteps was heard as Boris came into view, followed by Haley as Dad felt himself grow weak in the knees. 

“Daddy!” Haley cried out as she hugged him, then Dad felt Boris staring blankly at him. 

“Boris...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we wait for when theMeatly comes out with Chapter Three so I can move forward with this~ For now this story will be on a short hiatus until we get the next chapter for the game~ 
> 
> Hopefully soon~ 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading what I have so far and I'll see you in Chapter Three, Part One of the Toonime AU~ 
> 
> Ciao~


	7. The Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Haley rest with Boris in the safehouse. 
> 
> Caleb and Alice see the shadow of a tall, dark woman and decide to explore the studio together. 
> 
> And Savvy encounters Bendy, relieved that he didn’t tear her apart, likely that she’s going to encounter him again as she explores this area. But will he spare her the next time they meet?

“Henry!” Boris exclaimed and hugged Henry close. “It’s been years since I’ve seen you! And Haley’s looking alright, I see~” 

Henry smiled and yawned, feeling exhausted. 

“Oh, you must be tired after coming so far. C’mon with me, I know a safehouse where we can rest before going any further.” Boris helped Henry walk as Haley followed behind. 

Caleb was resting as Alice watched over him. She smiled and kissed his cheek and felt a dark presence somewhere. The angel’s heart pounded as she heard the voice of a woman out in the hallway. She peeked out and gasped as the shadow passed through, humming a song she used to sing a long time ago. 

(Back to Savvy) 

I fell from an ink portal into another area of the studio. I was lucky enough to be able to hold my breath for that long with Bendy’s help, and that the screams from within the ink were making me all the more frightened. Thank goodness I got out, it felt wonderful to be alive and breathing...I drew in a big breath and looked around. Where was I? I heard the sound of singing and looked for a place to hide, coming across a small safe and locking myself in. I peeked out and saw what looked like....Alice?! 

No, it couldn’t be. The real Alice didn’t look like what I saw AT ALL. She was whispering to herself, I could hear her, going on about how she was Alice Angel and to hell with another woman by the name of Allison Pendle...

I still had yet to figure out who she was, aside from her appearance. My guess was that maybe Susie Campbell was a possible suspect?

(Back to Henry)

Henry awoke from the fold-up bed he was laid on and saw Haley sleeping on the hammock. He smiled and kissed her forehead as he quietly went out of the room. To his left, he came across what looked like restroom stalls, and a clothesline in front of him. He turned right and saw Boris at the table waiting for him. 

“Oh, you’re awake, Henry. Did you sleep good?”  
Henry nodded, turning to see a door as the sound of country music was playing in the background. He noticed it was missing a lever upon further inspection. 

“I’m not getting out of here that easy.” Henry whispered to himself. “I need to open the door, but the lever is missing...” he stopped for a moment. “Maybe Boris has it.” 

Boris tilted his head as he watched Henry’s movements. He smiled and heard Haley wake up, seeing her step in and rub her little eyes. “Henry, your daughter’s up.” 

Henry came over and hugged Haley close to him as she went over and hugged Boris close to her. Henry sat at the table with them as he turned his attention to the canine toon. “Hey buddy, have you seen a lever handle around? Or are you just holding it hostage until I make you something to eat?”

Boris chuckled. “I may know where it is, unless you find three cans of bacon soup for me and cook it.” He held Haley on his lap as he hummed to her, leaving Henry to look for the cans. Henry rooted through a shelf and reached for a can, placing it on the table. The second can was found on a chair and the last one was found in a chest under the hammock. 

“That should be enough.” 

Henry came back and smiled watching Boris look after Haley, but was wondering if Caleb was nearby. He shook his head and went to the stove as he started boiling the soup. “Do you think Caleb and Savvy are OK, Daddy?” Haley asked as Henry brought two bowls of soup for them. “I would certainly hope so, sweetheart. Besides, your brother and sister will be fine, they can take care of themselves.” he replied as Boris got a toolbox from behind the table, opening it to reveal a lever handle. “Let’s start eating, then we’ll need to plan our next move.”

Boris and Haley nodded as they started eating. 

“Caleb...are you awake?” Alice whispered as she hugged him close. “I am now. What’s wrong, Alice?” Caleb asked, noticing that she was shivering. “You look like you saw a ghost.” he hugged the angel close as he looked over at the door. A shadow of a tall woman, holding similar resemblance to Alice, appeared and she slammed her fists against the clouded glass, laughing maniacally as the lights wildly flickered. Alice clung to Caleb as she let out a shrill, earpiercing scream, scaring the woman away as an inhuman screech was heard. The lights came back on and Alice was sobbing hard. 

Caleb opened the door, pipe in hand as he came across a trail of ink. He closed the door and went to comfort Alice. “There, there...the imposter is gone. For now.” he whispered as Alice continued crying. “Caleb, if we’re going to investigate, I need to be hidden and out of sight from...her.” 

Caleb decided not to ask who “she” was, as not to make his precious angel scream again. Alice had an idea, he could feel it. “I’m going to take the form of an Alice doll and I can travel with you around the studio, don’t you think that will work?”

“And that whoever you screamed at will think it’s just a regular doll, and that you won’t get caught...Alice, that’s perfect!” Caleb praised her as he kissed her cheek. “We should get going, so...do what you have to do.” Alice nodded and concentrated her energy, feeling herself transform into an Alice doll as Caleb caught her. “This is full proof, it’s gonna be comforting knowing you’ll be safe in my arms.” Caleb chuckled as Alice wrapped her arms around his arm, the two exiting and going down a flight of stairs. 

(Back to Savvy) 

I peeked out of the safe and closed the door, hearing the sound of moans coming from a staircase. I took my mallet and followed the noises as they stopped when I reached the third stairwell, I watched as a familiar demon had his back to me and slowly turned as ink started to bleed from the floorboards and the ceiling. Bendy was walking towards me as I went backwards up the stairs, him landing on his face as he tripped on the second stairwell. 

He moaned in pain as the ink stopped seeping. “Bendy! Are you OK??” I cried out as he moaned more in response. I helped him up as he whined, then purred as I kissed his forehead. I was relieved knowing he didn’t kill me as soon as he saw me, realizing that he was only trying to get help for his condition. “Aww, you poor thing...I’m sorry Joey had put you through something like this.” 

“It was hell on earth when you left...” Bendy managed to breathe as I hugged him. “Joey going missing, studio workers leaving, or losing their minds as they lingered about these inky halls, going about their daily routine...the ink machine possessing workers and transforming them into hideous creatures...” 

The thought of the Alice imposter was brought to mind as soon as Bendy made a mention of workers becoming ink-fected (Heh, I made a real corny pun there). I kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around me, my hands reaching up to his face.

“Hey Sav, I have something for you.”  
“You do? What is it??” I asked, bouncing in his arms. Bendy handed me a Bendy doll as I looked at it with pure joy. “A Bendy doll! Oh, I always wanted one of these!” I exclaimed as Bendy smiled. “But...why would I want a doll when I have the real Bendy right here?” I asked as he leaned on me. “For companionship,” Bendy replied, “and don’t be fooled; this doll is special. I can interact with you through it, and listen whenever you have a problem....and it squeaks, too~” 

Of course, that was the most notable feature. 

“It even gives the best hugs,” Bendy continued. “Kinda like my hugs, but smaller~” I smiled and kissed his cheek, keeping the doll close as he stood up. “I need to get going, gonna look around this new area a bit. If you’re ever lonely, I’m sure you’ll be talking my horns off through the doll~” he chuckled as he kissed my forehead. “Oh, and if you make the doll squeak, well...it will do the rest~” Now he got me curious. “I’ll see you later, Sav~” Bendy slipped away in an ink puddle as I was alone again with the doll; its smile making me feel at peace with myself as I hugged it lovingly. 

(Back to Henry)

Once Haley and Boris were full, Henry put the lever handle in and pulled it as the door opened. Before he stepped out, Boris put a hand on his shoulder. “Henry, there’s something I need to tell you.” he held Haley’s hand as his face showed a rather nervous expression. “If we leave the safehouse now, we won’t be coming back.” 

“Then that’s a chance we’ll have to take, Boris. Let’s take a look around, don’t wander off.” Henry replied as he, Boris and Haley stepped out of the safehouse, the door closing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: “Alice” makes her grand appearance, leaving Caleb astounded at the sight, him and Savvy taking separate paths, and a dark secret that lays ahead can only mean that there will be animosity between the older siblings. 
> 
> What can this mean for the family? Find out next time on “Alice’s Grand Appearance and Heavenly Toys,” coming soon~


	8. “Alice’s” Grand Appearance and Heavenly Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same thing that happens in-game when “Alice” appears and such, nothing big. X3
> 
> Next time, Savvy and Caleb bicker about which path to take on the next chapter: Stray with The Demon or Walk with The Angel?, coming soon! X3

Henry led the traveling party as he, Boris and Haley walked down the hall to take sight of a small safety vault, a sign atop it that said: “Little Miracle Station.” 

“What are these used for?” Henry wondered aloud as he opened the door and closed it on himself. “I think it’s to keep you hidden from a creature of some sort.” Boris guessed as Henry stepped out, watching as Haley stared into the dark hallway ahead of them. 

“Looks like it’s dark up ahead...let’s find some light.” Henry spoke too soon as his daughter found a flashlight, turning it on and handing it to him. The sounds of machines working and gears turning were heard; not to mention ink flooding in small crevices all around the darkened corridor. Boris picked up more cans of soup with Haley’s help as a loud noise was heard. Henry shone the light on the ceiling, seeing if anything was approaching from above, then shone it back at Boris and Haley. 

“Did both of you hear that?”  
“I did.” Boris replied softly. “I heard it too, Daddy.” Haley added as Henry gave a small smile to the two, still in the lead with the flashlight. Henry and Boris heard a scream as they saw Haley on the ground, her leg was cut from one of the gears as Boris ran to her. Henry shone the light down and saw Haley’s leg bleeding. She was whimpering as Boris patched her wound with a clean washcloth he had in one of his pockets and pressed down to slow the blood flowing out. 

“Are you going to be alright, hun?” Henry asked as Boris carried her. Haley nodded and curled up to Boris as they reached the end of the hallway. Soon the doors closed them in a room as Boris made his way to an air duct, sitting Haley down on a chair as he inspected the opening. 

“Another dead end.” Henry sighed. “I don’t see another way through...hm?” he walked over to Boris and noticed he was staring at something. “Got any ideas, Boris?” 

“Yeah I do. Here, hand me that flashlight and I’ll crawl into the duct to look for a switch to open the doors in front of us.” Boris instructed as he retrieved the flashlight from Henry. “I’ll see you on the other side...and take care of Haley while I’m gone.” he added, kissing Haley’s cheek and crawling in, disappearing into the darkness.  
“Be careful, wolfie...” Haley murmured worriedly as Henry held her close, making sure the washcloth is keeping the blood from trailing onto the floor. 

10 minutes later, the doors finally opened and Henry took Haley in his arms down the hallway. He saw light ahead and entered into a huge room with nothing but plush toys scattered about willy-nilly in the vicinity. Haley’s eyes sparkled as she saw a huge Boris doll near another banner that read, “Heavenly Toys.” 

“Wow...I don’t remember any of this...” Henry managed to breathe, then he looked over and saw someone resting on a huge Bendy plush doll. It was Savvy! Relieved, Henry and Haley made their way over to her in a quiet manner, as not to give her an abrupt wake-up call. 

(Back to Savvy)

I heard familiar voices calling to me as I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Dad, and Haley too! But where was Caleb? I slowly got up as Haley hugged me close and cried. 

“Don’t worry sis, we’re back together again~” I whispered in a comforting tone as Dad pulled us into his arms. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re still in one piece.” Dad sighed in relief as he wiped an ink smudge from my cheek. “How did you get here?” His question was provided with an answer; that being I came from an ink portal...and I was handed a special Bendy doll from the Ink Demon himself. “And he said that if I squeeze it, something was bound to happen.” Before Dad asked what it did, Bendy was peeking over at me before disappearing; while Caleb called out to us. 

“Hey! Anybody down there?” he called as he came into view. He had a huge ink blot on his shirt and a steel pipe for defense, Alice wrapped around his arm. The three of us ran to him as we reunited with hugging. “There’s a toy machine here and it’s jammed.” Caleb began, Dad putting a hand on his shoulder. “I saw doll parts jamming the gears, and I can’t seem to reach some of them...so I was thinking maybe...” he was stopped as Dad came into the room to see what Caleb meant, noticing shelves of plush toys keeping them from moving forward. 

“Why is there always something blocking the door?” Dad asked in an annoyed tone of voice. “There’s gotta be a way through...maybe we should remove the doll parts blocking the gears, Caleb. Help me out.” 

So while Haley and I waited, Dad and Caleb removed any jams, the lever becoming workable again. I pulled the lever a couple times as a tape recorder and the door was visible, walking over to it and hearing the voice of Shawn Flynn, one of the workers who contributed his services to Heavenly Toys: 

“I don’t be seein’ what the big deal is. So what if I painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That’s sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin’ off the handle at me. And if he REALLY wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin’ me what I’m be to doin’ with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that to be a-sellin’! Probaby have to melt it down to be rid of it all.” 

“Seems Bendy and Alice have a little rivalry...” I whispered to myself as I was called over, coming through the door that led to a room filled with Alice merchandise; dolls, posters, you name it. Dad was in the back of the room while Caleb, Haley and I had our eyes on the booth ahead of us, a sign that read, “SHE’S QUITE A GAL!,” indicating this was Alice’s room. 

Soon the room went pitch black as I hugged my brother and sister close, small TV screens lit up with Alice’s friendly face and a jingle started playing as the angel giggled: 

“I’m the cutest lil’ angel sent from above, and I know just how to swing.  
I got a bright little halo, and I’m filled with love.  
*POP* I’m Alice Angel!~” 

Caleb felt Alice at ease when she heard this jingle, then she grew nervous as a familiar presence was felt as she clung to him. 

“I’m the hit of the party, I’m the belle of the ball, I’m the toast of every town.  
Just one little dance and I’ll warm your heart.  
*POP* I’m Alice Angel!~” 

Caleb took some deep breaths as he started walking slowly to the booth. “Caleb, what are you doing...?” I whispered as he tiptoed closer. Haley hugged me as Dad watched Caleb. 

“I ain’t nobody, I’m a happy dish, and boy can this girl sing.” 

The booth lit up. 

“This gal can grant your every wish...” 

Caleb was about to touch the glass as the Alice imposter appeared from the other side, jumping him and Alice! 

“I’M ALICE ANGEL!!!!” 

The woman screamed as she broke the glass, making Caleb fall back as she cackled like a witch and all was black. “Caleb! Are you OK??” Haley cried out as she hugged her brother, me helping him up as the woman’s voice lingered. 

“I see you there.” she sneered. “A family of insects in my endless web.” I clenched my teeth at the insult, but kept my cool as she finished her sentence. “Come along now, little ones.” she purred. 

“Let’s see if you’re worthy to walk with angels.” 

The lights came back on and she was gone, revealing an open path for us to walk on. Alice started having a bad feeling that whoever that woman was, thinking she was the true Alice Angel, she knew she had to be on her guard in case she had to come face-to-face with her grotesque doppelgangär.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay-bees!! XD It’s been a little over a week since I posted a new chapter, but here it is!~ I also plan to reboot the Inkling Babies AU with something new since the whole sci-fi AU seems a bit overcomplicated and too much to swallow. 
> 
> I hope you all understand~


	9. Stray with the Demon or Walk with the Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family split up and take both the Demon and Angel paths. 
> 
> As they approach Level Nine, what will become of the group when they approach the deadly and manipulative Malice? Find out next time on “Malice’s Extra Hands.” It’s bound to be interesting.

There comes a time in a person’s life when he or she has to decide his or her fate. Whether you gamble your life away for something you want, or use common sense to stick to an honest plan, there are consequences for each scenario; whether it be good or bad. 

And that’s what my brother and I were faced with, as of now. Before us were two paths, the Demon and the Angel. The four of us discussed what the plan was. 

I wanted to take the demon path, and Caleb and Dad would take the angel path. 

“It will be evened out; two people on one path and two people on the other. We’ll gain more intel that way and find out what’s really going on.”

“It sounds risky.” Caleb said, butting in. “I say we take the angel path and stick together.” 

I shook my head. “No. I’m choosing to go down the demon path, you and Dad take the angel path. Haley and I will meet you on the other end.” The firm tone in my voice made Caleb back off. “Fine. We’ll go with your plan.” 

We split up and entered as Caleb counted to three, the doors still remaining open.

*Third person will be used for the rest of this chapter*

Savvy and Haley walked along the path and found themselves in a huge puddle of ink. Haley held onto her sister as they carefully made their way across to a tape recording. When Savvy turned it on, she softly gasped as the voice of Joey Drew himself started to play out. 

“There’s nothing wrong with dreaming! Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That’s how I got started; just a pencil and a dream! 

We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. 

Belief can make you succeed, belief can make you rich, belief can make you powerful. Why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself! 

Now that...is a beautiful, and positively silly thought.” 

Savvy looked concerned as she helped Haley get to the other side, continuing their trek. Ink dripped down from the ceiling as the sisters reached a storeroom, filled with dolls of all sizes. “I can’t believe these dolls have been laying around these floors and shelves for so long...it’s a shame that they’re all here. Alone, with no place to call home but in this room...” Haley whispered sadly. Savvy gave her sister a reassuring smile. “We’ll make things right again, sis.” Then she looked around and picked up a Boris doll for her. “Here. Maybe this will help.” Haley hugged the doll. 

A Bendy cutout popped out at them as they opened another door, 

“We’ll need to throw two switches to open the door...Haley, you take this one, I’ll go look for the other.” Haley nodded and waited for Savvy to come back. 

All was quiet, then Haley heard Savvy scream, hearing the sound of pounding and shrieking. Then all went quiet again as Savvy came back, her face was pale as the sisters went through the door, coming across an elevator. 

“So now what?” Haley asked, curious about the elevator. “All we have to do is wait until Dad and Caleb catch up with us...” Savvy answered, feeling agitated after her feud with the Charley clone. “I may disagree with our brother since we’re here and he wants to play the worry wart, but I love him. No matter how much of a pain in the ass he is.” 

A couple minutes later, Caleb and Henry arrived, Boris going on ahead. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Haley.” Boris hugged her as she purred in his embrace. Henry pressed a switch as the gates to the elevator slowly opened, he turned to the kids and Boris as he stepped in. “We don’t have all day. Let’s go see what else is down below.” 

“Hold on.” Savvy said. “Did you find anything out while trekking through the Angel Path?” Caleb thought for a moment. “Well, we found out a bit about Susie Campbell being replaced by another woman for the role as Alice’s actress. She sounded really brokenhearted about it...” 

“Everything feels like it’s falling apart. When I came into the recording booth that day, I saw Sammy with that...that Allison. Apparently, I didn’t get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that...there’s gotta be a way to fix this!” 

Alice sniffled a bit as Savvy looked at her. “Alice...? Is that you?” 

The doll nodded. “I maintained this form so that...she...wouldn’t get suspicious. I’m just happy to see you all safe and sound.” she smiled. Henry waited as the children along with Boris followed in. 

“So, who was that woman behind the glass?” Caleb wondered. “She looked like Alice only...scarier and spiteful, angrier and yet...just as...well, disturbing in appearance.” Savvy rolled her eyes. “Looked like Alice? She looked malicious and distrusting. More like Malice Mangle if I had to decide.” 

Alice floated from Caleb’s arms and hugged Savvy. “We’ll figure out what’s going on, sweetie. I can understand if you’re upset at the fact that she gave you a rather...unsettling welcome.” Savvy nodded as Alice went back to Caleb.

Soon the gates closed and the elevator started going down into the darkness.

“All of you...so interesting. So different.” a deep, feminine voice spoke through the intercom. “I have to say I’m an instant fan. Looks like you got a date with an angel!” 

Alice scoffed, disgusted at the dilusional vigor her doppelgangar displayed. Enthusiastic much? Savvy thought as the woman continued. 

“Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams.” the woman instructed as the elevator started making its way down to Level 9. Haley leaned on Boris as Caleb felt nervous. Alice, still in her doll form, felt Caleb’s anxiety. She reached up and kissed Caleb’s cheek, reassuring him that no harm would come to him or his family. Boris did the same for Haley as Savvy gulped, cold sweat running slowly down her forehead.

Soon the elevator shifted to a stop as the gates opened slowly. “Come on out, step out of your cage. There’s a whole twisted world out here.” the woman chuckled as the family started ascending down the stairs and towards Alice’s chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone. I was feeling unmotivated, having a bit of a writer’s block, but I’m back again. 
> 
> After seeing the new trailer for Chapter 4, I was all, “I have a LOT of writing to catch up on!!” And there will be a surprising starting point in Chapter 4 for this story, so I’m not going to spoil anything until Chapter 4 comes out or is close to the release. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Despite the shortness lol)


	10. Malice’s Extra Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malice orders the family to take care of some things for her, leaving Savvy to destroy the cutouts. When she refuses, Malice threatens to kill her and even blackmails her saying she’ll make her family watch. 
> 
> With bring forced to destroy the cutouts and Bendy coming at her neck about it, will Savvy be prepared for when the ink demon finds and breaks her? 
> 
> *Next chapter is a SMUT chapter, final warning*

“These blasted elevators...sometimes they work...sometimes they don’t...sometimes they come...and sometimes, they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mr. Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone’s gonna end up falling to their death. And it sure ain’t gonna be me. 

I’m taking the stairs.” 

The voice of Thomas Connor played out as Savvy looked at the elevator. She gulped thinking about how hard it had been for the workers to try and make use of the lift without getting injured, including people deciding not to risk anything and take the stairs; which was indeed the smarter choice. “Savvy, come on!” Caleb waved at her as she caught up to her family and Boris. 

The doors to the chamber slowly opened as Boris dashed ahead, Haley behind him. “Wolfie, wait for me!” she called as her father and her older siblings followed suit. Eventually, Boris came face-to-face with...himself. But this Boris was dead, cut open in the chest as its ribcage was revealed. 

“Look around...it took so many of them to make me so beautiful.” a lighter feminine voice spoke as Haley gasped, her sights set on several of her sweetheart’s corpses along with the Butcher Gang; tearing up as Boris hugged her close. “Anything less than perfect was left behind...” the voice spoke again, but the next sentence left Savvy and even Caleb in shock.

“I had to do it...she made me.”

Caleb looked over at Savvy, the two siblings wondering who ‘she’ was. Soon their attention was set on Boris as he calmly hummed and hugged their little sister. “I won’t let myself end up like these fellas, Haley. I promise...” he whispered as she curled up in his arms. Henry looked around and found a path. “You four stay put. I’ll go on ahead.” he said as Caleb nodded. 

“Be careful, Dad...” 

Henry started walking along the path as he reached a desk with another tape recording, turning it on as Susie Campbell’s voice rang. 

“Who would’ve thought? Me, having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently, times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I would be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn’t at all what I expected...quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. 

I liked it~” 

“I never imagined Joey as the...romantic type...this is all news to me since I’ve been away for a while.” Henry mumbled as he reached the doors at the end of the path. They opened as he came across an Alice cutout, but different than the Bendy cutouts he saw. Soon the sound of electricity was heard as he walked over, his eyes taking note of Malice electrocuting a Charley clone. When she saw him, she turned the machine off as her eyes gazed upon the man before her. 

“Hmm...now we come to the question...do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart’s delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable...how’s a girl to choose?” Malice chuckled as Henry stood firm. “Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here, trailing his tainted ink to my door...it could’ve touched me! It could’ve pulled me back!” she drew away, crouching slightly as she hugged herself. “Do you know what it’s like...living in the dark puddles...? It’s a buzzing...screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming like...like fish in a bowl!” 

Savvy, Caleb and Haley peeked in as Malice continued. 

“The first time I was born from its inky womb...I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug! The second time, well...” she smiled. “It made me an angel!” 

Alice rolled her eyes at what she was hearing.

“I will not let the demon touch me again! I’m so close now...so...almost perfect!” Malice sighed as Henry cleared his throat, sweating a bit. “Yes...I will spare you...and the children, for now.” she spoke up. “Better yet, I’ll even let you all ascend and leave this place...if you, your son and your daughters would do a few eensy, weensy little favors for me first.” 

The kids grew a bit nervous upon hearing this. 

“I could always use extra hands after all, I hope that isn’t too much to ask.” Malice chuckled darkly, staring at Savvy as the girl glared back. She knew that Malice was planning to have her do something risky...but what? The very thought made Savvy more anxious than before...

“All of you, return to the lift. We have work to do~” With that, Malice closed the windows, and the family made their way to the elevator. 

“So she’s going to have each of us do certain tasks for her...what could they be, I wonder?” Caleb thought. 

“Hopefully my task will be something easy and less risky...” Haley shuddered. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see, kids.” Henry reassured them as Malice’s voice resonated.

“Well...isn’t that just sweet? One big, happy family willing to help a lovely and merciful angel like myself...now then, I’ll assign each of you with a task.” Savvy held Haley’s hand. “Caleb...my machines are hungry, gather me some spare parts.” Malice ordered as he picked up a wrench. “Haley, your task will be simple. Look for valve panels, turn the little wheels, and bring me their power cores.” Malice sent a plunger for Haley as she held it with weak will. 

Soon Malice gave Henry his assignment. “Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They’re just stuffed full of extra thick ink, it makes me sick! And yet...it’s the perfect thing for keeping myself together!” she purred as Henry waited for the equipment. “If you’re going to catch them, you’ll have to learn to move quietly...come here, I’ll have something that you’ll need.” Soon Henry reached for the tool from the booth, an ink tool, as he, Haley and Caleb went to the elevator. 

“Now...Savvy. I have a special assignment for you.” Malice smirked as she sent an axe. “What do you want me to do, Malice?” Savvy asked as silence was on the other end. 

“See those grinning demons?”  
“Yes.”  
“Let’s remove them, shall we?” 

Grinning demons? Savvy thought. She doesn’t mean... Her eyes widened as she realized what her enemy was getting at. 

“How about we don’t and say we did?” Savvy snapped. Silence again from the other end as a highly agitated Malice spoke in a low voice. “Seems you have a bit of a rebellious side to you...just like him. I have you and your family under my thumb as of now. So don’t make me force my hand into slitting your throat. If I do, I’ll make your family look upon your death.” 

Savvy felt her hair stand on end, but hardly reacted.

“So choose.” Malice growled. “What would you rather decide? Early death wish or destroy the cutouts?” Savvy grit her teeth, tearing up a bit and praying that Bendy wouldn’t kill her for being forced into this position. “I would rather hang myself than be killed by you!” the girl snarled. “Fine! I’ll destroy the cutouts, but I’m not doing it for you!” 

Henry and the others looked on in worry. 

“Glad you came around.” Malice chirped, ignoring Savvy’s suicidal outburst. “I have just the tool to make this even more enjoyable~” Soon an axe appeared as Savvy slowly took it into her hands. “Off you go then, Savvy~” Malice sneered. “I’ll be waiting for you and your family to return with what I need, so get moving!” 

Savvy decided to take the stairs, waving to her family as she disappeared to one of the lower levels.

As the family was going about their given tasks, Malice started to speak. “There are so few rules to our world now...so little truths. But there is one rule we all know and respect down here.” she paused as the family was anticipating what that rule was.

“Beware the ink demon.”

Savvy shook her head and continued looking for a cutout. “Stay out in the open for too long, and he will find you~ For if you see him, you better hide. If not...well, I enjoyed our date. Now then, let us begin our work.” Haley proceeded to search for valve panels, Caleb found one machine part while Henry moved quietly to gather thick ink from one of the few swollen searchers found around the studio.

“One down.” Caleb murmured as he held on firmly to the part. He started down the stairs to continue his search. Alice looked around as well, floating by the boy’s side as they wandered the halls. The angel would open the small doors and Caleb would grab the parts he needed. “This one’s empty.” he stated as Alice opened the door. “Let’s go up.” Alice suggested as she and her companion took the stairs again. Caleb opened another small door, using the wrench to snag a second gear. “Only three more left.” 

Haley gathered one power core as she took the stairs with Boris, protecting him from getting hurt. Malice spoke up once more. “Have you met him? The ink demon?” she asked. “They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor, every rustle of paper...I wouldn’t run so fast if I were you. You may never know what might draw him in.” 

Soon everything fell silent as Boris tapped Haley’s shoulder, whimpering a bit.

“Haley?” the girl turned as her sweetheart had a worried look in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Boris?” “...Do you...really think Malice will actually let us leave this place?” he whispered. Haley hugged Boris and gave him a warm smile. “Don’t worry, wolfie.” Haley replied sweetly. “If she tries anything, I’ll be there to protect you. I promised I would keep you safe from harm, and I’m not going back on my word now.” Boris’ tail wagged from her comforting words. “Thanks, sweetie...now, let’s look for more valve panels and wrap this task up.” 

Henry was able to gather three globs of ink, noticing that Savvy hadn’t started yet. “Hun...” he felt a dark aura and quickly wrapped her in a hug. “Savvy, are you alright?” 

“Dad...I can’t do it.”  
“What...the task?”  
Savvy nodded. “I just...can’t bring myself to destroy them. If they mean something to Bendy...then why was I given the axe...? It almost sounds like Malice wants me dead...” 

Caleb overheard this, as did Alice. “Honey, she wants us all dead.” Henry replied. “But since she decided to spare us, we don’t have a say as to what we should or shouldn’t do.” Savvy started crying as Henry felt his heart beat at a steady pace. He saw the halls grow darker and inkier as he gently squeezed Savvy into a hug, whispered an ‘I love you’ and carefully made his way to another room, Caleb holding his angel protectively.

Savvy started walking down the hall as her eyes laid upon a Bendy cutout. She got closer to it, rubbing its cheek and sighed. “I can’t...but I have to.” she kissed it and gripped her weapon tightly. As she drew it back, something stopped her from destroying it. Savvy pulled, but the grip was too strong. Soon she was kicked forward as her body hit the cutout, which fell onto the floor and broke from underneath her. 

Savvy gasped and turned around, looking for whoever kicked her. A booming laugh was heard, not Malice’s, but...Bendy? He probably made her fall over, not showing any concern for the destroyed cutout or for her condition. Savvy sighed heavily and saw him on the other side of the room through the glass. 

“I see you there!” she hollered, the demon making his way over to her as she started running, not looking back. Savvy ran past Haley and Boris without thinking, her sister wondering what she was running from. Boris’ ears perked up as he hugged Haley to hide her, Bendy running past them as Haley whimpered. “Bendy...what’s gotten into you...?” Boris thought aloud as he helped Haley up, turning the wheels on the valve panels, and gaining a second power core. 

Savvy came close to throwing herself into a Little Miracle Station as Bendy grabbed onto her arm and threw her against the wall, the axe in his hand. He hung her from a hook and eyed the girl in a hungry way. 

“Tell me, dollface. What were you gonna do with this axe?~” he asked as his hand grazed the soft skin of her neck. “I-it’s not mine, I swear...” Savvy whimpered, close to crying. “I...I was forced into this task by her and she threatened me! Blackmailing me as well...she made me...” Bendy paused for a moment. “She? You mean as in...Malice Mangle?” Savvy nodded. “I know you hate it when your cutouts are destroyed...you need those to see—” 

“Save it, Savvy.” 

The girl shuddered, watching Bendy go silent. “Even if you destroyed them...my cutouts...I wouldn’t kill you...no. That wouldn’t be any fun if I finished you quickly...instead...” Savvy felt her heart almost stop as the ink demon drew close to her, a devilish grin spread across his face, his eyes were two gaping black holes that burned into her soul.  
“I’m going to break you...so much to the point where you won’t be able to think of anything or anyone else~~ It’ll be burned deep into that sweet memory of yours, that you’ll never forget about the day I made my mark on you~” 

Savvy’s heart pounded as she felt herself get plucked from the hook and back onto the ground. “I’ll give you a head start. But if you aren’t quick enough to hide, you’re aaaaall mine~” he tossed the axe to her as his grin was still sending creepy vibes. 

Soon he disappeared as Malice’s voice faded in. “Now...what was that about, I wonder? Seems the ink demon has bigger fish to fry. You are one lucky, lucky gal to not have your blood coating the walls.” she chuckled as Savvy continued her search, thinking about what Bendy said.

Soon Haley gathered the last of the power cores as Boris followed her to the elevator. “Quite the efficient little errand girl, aren’t you?” Malice praised her as the lift slowly made its way down to Level Nine.

Caleb had only one more machine part to find. His mind was focused on the Searchers and the Butcher Gang coming at his neck that he lost track. He sat back where the toy machine was and rested his head in his hands. He could feel his mother’s aura sooth him as he sighed. “I know you’re worried, Mom...I really do. We’re all in a pickle right now...” Soon he heard Alice’s voice as she pat his cheek. “Just one more.” she reassured him. “Alice...I’m just glad that you’re here with me...” Caleb drawled as she went back to her regular form, laying his head on her lap. 

“I know, Caleb...I know.” she smiled as she stroked his hair, letting her sweetheart relax before finishing the task. 

Henry got the last glob of thick ink as it was contained within the syringe. He walked to the elevator as Malice spoke. “How sickening! Makes my skin crawl! But...the task is done. Now, bring me back my equipment, please.” she said as the man finally reached the elevator as it lowered him to Level Nine. Sally’s aura came back as he relaxed himself and loosened up. “I know, dear...I miss you too. You should check in on the girls, they miss you the most.” 

His thoughts were interrupted when Malice spoke. “Once upon a time,” she started in a light, friendly voice. “There was an angel...and she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect...no matter what Joey says!” she said as the lift stopped on 9.

All while Haley, Boris and Caleb were occupied, Savvy was kept busy as she destroyed six cutouts. “OK, I’m making progress.” she whispered as she took the stairs. She started singing to herself as she went about the floors, blissfully unaware of Bendy keeping an eye on her. Savvy destroyed six more, keeping track in her head as she was close to blacking out. The Heavenly Toys sign was over her head as she passed out on the floor. 

“Oh!” Alice heard her and ran over to help her up. “You look so frazzled, hun. Come with me.” she helped Savvy walk as Caleb was brimming with energy. “Savvy, am I glad to see you!” he exclaimed, then he noticed there was a bit of darkness keeping her from smiling. 

“Sis, come here.” he hugged his sister close as she cried hard. Alice hugged her as well, humming softly. “Sweetie, what happened...?” Alice asked as Savvy’s glazed eyes looked back at hers. “B-Bendy said that...h-he was going to b-break m-meee...I don’t have the strength to run from a beast like him...I feel like I’m going to pass out a-again...” 

Alice’s expression changed from concerned to shocked and worried in a split second, then she noticed the special Bendy doll in Savvy’s pocket. It got her curious, but she wanted to wait. 

Soon Caleb gave her an energy drink from his small pack. He had forgotten that he and his sisters were prepared with packs to keep them on their toes in any situation. “That should do it. Do you feel alright? Or just a little bit?” 

Savvy smiled weakly as she hugged her brother. “Th-thank you...” Alice sat beside her and nodded to Caleb to find the last machine part. “I’ll take care of her, sweetheart. Go find that last gear.” 

Caleb nodded, kissing Alice one last time and running out of the room and down the stairs. 

Haley felt her mother’s aura comfort her as did Savvy. The sisters cried softly, missing their mother deeply and wishing to come home as soon as they could. Haley sniffled as she hugged Boris, Alice humming to Savvy as Caleb finally found the last piece. 

“Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me.” Malice said as Caleb turned and walked up the stairs. “And, try not to die on the way back.” she snickered as Caleb felt ink monsters jump him. He used his hidden powers to attack as Alice and Savvy ran down to see that Caleb was using his innate abilities to fight. Alice had never seen this side of her sweetheart, then watched as Savvy stepped in as glowing orbs of energy shot from her palms and made the inky monsters disappear. 

Soon a bigger monster was formed. “Go, I’ll take care of it!” Savvy snarled as she felt an aura overwhelm her as Caleb took Alice by the hand with the parts, the two making their way down to the elevator. As Savvy came face to face with the ink behemoth, she was about to attack, her eyes watched as a lanky ink figure attacked the monster in the face as he clawed and kicked, making the creature fall backwards. Savvy ran off as Bendy emerged from the giant ink puddle that vanished. 

“Where did my little sugarplum get off to, I wonder?~” he chuckled as he picked up her scent. “Ah...hehehehehe...you can run, but you can’t hide! Your little devil darling is coming to getcha!!~~” 

Caleb dropped parts off into the dropbox as Malice noticed that someone was missing. “Where is my other little errand girl?” she asked with a bit of irritation in her voice. “She’s still completing her task, Malice.” Haley replied as Malice sighed. “Seems she’s run into a bit of a...roadblock.” she chuckled, then she heard banging noises and unintelligible dialogue.

“Those disgusting wretches are wandering my halls, have gone unchecked!” Malice shrieked. “They’re trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don’t let them take your angel!” 

The Butcher Gang appeared and started making their way down the stairs. 

“Purge them one by one!” Malice screamed. “Smash them into puddles!!

KILL THEM!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re coming close to the end of this chapter.


	11. Inkheart Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Smut chapter. 
> 
> I’m so glad I finally got this done. Next chapter, Savvy gathers the ink hearts and encounters the Projectionist, AKA Norman Polk in Malice Angel, the Sadistic Queen of Corruption!

*First person will play out for this part* 

While my family had their hands full with the Butcher Gang, I finally came across the last cutout. My heart pounded as I waited for Bendy to appear, but he was probably hiding. I raised the axe then destroyed the cutout, hearing Malice’s voice over the intercom. 

“Ah, now that was fun!” she chirped, then she remembered something. “Oh! I should probably warn you, he hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you.” When she stopped talking, I growled; using one of my abilities to create a little surprise just for her. Once it was ready, I sent it straight away to her chamber as it floated to Level Nine. Then I heard my heart pound as the room grew darker, threads of ink blocking doorways to prevent any prey from escaping. 

I wanted to ask Malice how she knew we were coming and how she knew our names. She would probably give an answer like, “I see and hear everything that goes on in this area. Technology sure is amazing, isn’t it?” 

I noticed that Bendy was near, and he was getting closer!

“Oooh noooo...” I murmured as I started making a run for it. I could hear his walking turn to running, growling lustfully and using my scent to locate where I was. Lucky for me, I was far ahead from him and started making a break for a Little Miracle Station. My endorphins were triggered by fear, anxiety and exhaustion, those three things were always what drove me to the core. As soon as I locked myself into the safe, I ducked down and covered my eyes. This ink demon could feel my fear, I know it. His footsteps were silent now, as he quietly approached the safe. I felt that he was hard, hard as in his cock was triggered by my scent. 

“Come out, little Savvy~” He purred, taunting me. “Come on out and play with the Ink Demon~” I have to admit, he was making me weak in the knees. My body was slowly starting to betray me as I kept telling myself that I didn’t want this. 

Why not just KILL me? I thought out of spite, but that clearly wasn’t an option. Bendy already made up his mind about how he was going to punish me. Then I realized that I still had the doll in my pocket, I hugged it and cried quietly as Bendy started pushing the safe, making it rock back and forth. “Too scared to come out and face me?~ Don’t tell me you hid from me because that angel told you to~” 

I did, and because I actually took what Bendy said to heart. “You’re gonna have to come out sometime, my little treat~ I’ll wait out here as long as it takes~ I’m looking forward to breaking you~~” he purred as he tried reaching into the safe and feeling around. 

I burned his hand with a bit of a hot-handed slap as he growled. I had plenty of tricks up my sleeve, and Bendy would be in for a surprise. He pushed the safe as I screamed, making him laugh at my reaction. “If you don’t come out of there, I’ll either drag you out, or I could join you~” 

“You won’t fit.” I remarked, then I looked at the special Bendy plush. “Oh, and by the way,” I added. “I still have that doll you gave me before you went coo-coo in the head.”

Silence. Did he leave? I thought. I peeked through the slot, there was nothing but an empty hall, maybe he went for a stroll...I should probably get some shuteye before he comes lumbering back to me...

I fell asleep, unaware that Bendy was sitting on the roof of the safe, he found a blanket and laid it on the floor, waiting to bunch me up like a sack of potatoes. 

I had yet another dream...of the future. 

“I NEED HIS INSIDES! SO I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!!” 

“You won’t get away with this! I won’t let you hurt him!” I heard Alice snap as the elevator was emerging downwards at top speeds. “Even you can’t stop me, Alice!! You’re a fraud!! Dead to me! Don’t you see?? I need to be complete through others!! Give him to me!!” 

“NO!!” Haley shrieked as she hugged Boris close. 

Malice grew furious. “Then if I can’t have him willingly, I will take him! WHEN. YOU’RE. DEAD!!!” 

Haley, Alice and I screamed at her as we felt the elevator crash down hard onto Level S. 

I heard Haley yell for help as she and Boris became snatched by Malice, dragging them into the darkness. Alice had disappeared, and I informed Dad and Caleb of what happened. 

...And I ended up getting shut away from them. But...why? I soon woke up and realized I was still sleeping in the safe. I started getting goosebumps, slowly opening the door and walking out. As soon as I did, Bendy carefully stepped off of the roof and used the blanket to hoist me up and carry me over his shoulder like how Santa carries his sack of toys. I growled and hissed as he gleefully carried me off, laughing at my weak attempts at escaping. “Seems I caught a fired-up kitty~ How cute~” he taunted as my cheeks burned in embarassment. 

I used the axe to make a tiny air hole to breathe, feeling cramped, hot and just plain upset. I kept trying to make attempts for him to release me, but those were all in vain. I thought it was hopeless, until I heard him open a door and walk in. 

Bendy opened the blanket and I attacked him, my powers getting the better of me. He still kept that stupid, trademark grin as my hatred was in full tow. 

What a fucking maso-sadist, clearly he seemed to enjoy looking upon me with any negative emotion, no matter what it was.

Bendy stopped me before I went at his neck again, and exposed his long, sticky tongue as it touched my skin. I cringed knowing what was about to happen, he dragged it up towards my mouth as I kept it shut. I didn’t want to kiss him right now, not with the way he’s been acting. 

I knew this demon wouldn’t take no for an answer. He forced me into a kiss as I felt his tongue touch mine, making me suffocate from the sheer intoxication that almost made me sick. Soon his tongue slid out like a fat, lazy slug as I breathed in hard. All of my anger was burned out, fear came to stay as I tried reaching the door, only to be pulled back into his arms. 

“Ah-ah-ah, my sweet, I can’t let you leave~” Bendy chided, pinning me onto what was a bed as I struggled to get up. The softness of the mattress was tempting, however I couldn’t let myself be distracted by it. I squirmed as he went about chaining my right ankle to the lower bedpost, later admiring his work as I tried leaving the room. 

“Now you can’t leave~” he chuckled his smile widening as he started stripping me of my clothes and tossing them aside, only leaving me in my bra and panties. He was clearly aroused by the sight of me so exposed, it was disgusting.

Except for when he took my leggings off. I have had bruises from previous encounters with boys around my age thinking that making marks on my legs was so humorous. Bendy started there and worked his way up, licking the wounds as I begged him to stop. 

“Bendy...please, my legs are sensitive there...” I could feel his member throbbing as he pressed against my tummy. I noticed it had bumps at the front, a large bulbous head, not to mention small, not so sharp barbs on both sides of his length.

And also, I took note of the freaking knot near his testes. Good golly, he was so hung from what I witnessed! 

“Like what you see?” he purred, then his grin changed to a rather disgruntled frown. “I was shocked when I saw those scars on yer legs...” his voice lowered, as he peeked one of his eyes at me. He sounded angry. Angry at whoever marked my legs and got away with it. 

At least he had the freaking common sense to give sympathy, heaven forbid. 

I tried to calm him, but soon felt Bendy pin me, strip me of my lingerie and entered in fast! He was an animal, grinding hard first then teasing my insides as he started thrusting. I decided to play along and try to enjoy it so that he wouldn’t get suspicious of me not wanting rough sex. I felt my insides grow so wet as the barbs found my sensitive areas and brushed against the sides of my slit. I shrieked as he realized what he was doing and suddenly slowed down. 

At this point, he was just switching from being sympathetic and narcissistic. I happened to notice that as he buried his inky head in my chest and he started thrusting again; the pace this time was suited to my pleasure, earning moans from me. I whispered to him as he grunted and chuffed in reply, ravaging my insides and careful not to rip me open. 

I felt the head poke outside of my cervix and blushed as he went faster again, the barbs brushing against my sensitive spots like before. The pain faded and there was only pleasure. 

Suddenly I realized that my family had their hands full with the Butcher Gang, but Bendy was kinda keeping me from helping them. Judging from his clinginess, he had a lot of energy to do more than just one round. 

Before I opened my mouth, Bendy was close to release. I felt my orgasm overtake me as I coated his member with my juices, him following up as he released his thick, warm liquid. The knot was keeping any of his seed from escaping as I cried out. 

Bendy and I collapsed as I kissed him, the knot was still big and I needed to wait until it shrank, so I wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

I told Bendy about the boys that marked my legs. They were just a couple of street lurkers demanding sex and threatened to rape Haley and myself. They marked us as a warning to other women who rejected them, running off as sirens blared, an ambulance drove in and two officers questioned us about the lurkers. Haley was so scared about what had happened and cried in my arms on the ride home. 

She didn’t deserve to be marked. Neither did I.

That’s why Mom told us to wear the leggings, and that the next time we went into town for running errands or just going for fun, Caleb would go with us. It was bad enough that he heard what had happened from some friends at his workplace, he vowed that he would keep watch over us. And luckily, there was no sign of the lurkers since. 

I wasn’t expecting Bendy to feel sorry for me after I told him. But he gave his condolences anyway, aware that I wasn’t going to have that crap happen again when we escape this hell. 

“I don’t think that looking back on that incident is worth losing sleep over.” I grumbled as I laid with the ink demon. “Right now, I just want to clear my mind and figure out a way to get back at Malice...aside from...” Before I finished my sentence, I drifted off as Bendy held me close, knowing that Malice was watching not from her room, but a few feet outside of where Bendy and I were. 

She smirked as Bendy snarled at her to leave; as she relunctantly left, she felt something blind her as she screamed, white powder clouding her from vision. Bendy chuckled as Malice’s body was white as snow, the demonized angel coughing and throwing a silent fit as she returned to Level 9 to wash the powder off, not knowing that I was the one who gave that bomb to her. 

Seems I won this round. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think that this was shorter than the very first smut chapter I wrote. (I was referring to Romance Over Vengeance, The Choice is Yours.) And it was longer than Inkheart Beats. 
> 
> Aside from that, I can honestly hope that net neutrality will remain free from Ajit Pai and the FCC so I can continue this. 
> 
> If you aren’t aware of what I’m talking about, look up net neutrality and you’ll know that it’s a serious matter for people (not just Americans) who use the Internet for a million and one reasons.
> 
> And that there were over 600+ protests that took place today, so that’s a huge step to keeping net neutrality and pushing members of Congress to become convinced to stop the vote from going through. 
> 
> Aside from that, the next chapter will come soon. Keep those fingers crossed that Net Neutrality remains safe from government hands and greedy ISPs!


	12. Malice Angel, the Sadistic Queen of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savvy, Haley and Alice go down into the abyss, Level 14. 
> 
> Ink hearts are collected and diary entries are read. And when all is said and done, Malice allows the family to go home. 
> 
> ...But did she mean it when she said she would let them leave?

“Ah...so quiet. Like a welcoming grave.” Malice sighed happily as the family fought off the last of the Searchers and the Butcher Gang. “I like the silence, don’t you?” 

All Henry could do was glare up at the Alice statue. Soon he heard the sound of his older daughter’s voice getting closer, sounding slightly tired and ragged. “Seems my other errand girl has returned...how was your time with the Ink Demon?” Malice taunted as Savvy held the axe tightly in her hand, going up the stairs to the automated doors. 

“Take your stupid axe. That’s the last time you get me in any trouble with Bendy.” Savvy growled as Haley went to hug her older sister. Henry and Caleb hugged Savvy as well as she broke down and cried softly. 

“Honey, what happened to you? We were all worried.” Henry asked as Savvy looked up at her father with scared eyes, filled with tears. 

“It doesn’t matter what happened to her, the point is she got the task done!” Malice butted in as Savvy growled at her. “I hear that the Ink Demon punished her for destroying his precious cutouts; it was entirely deserved~” she laughed as Savvy felt her power circulating within her. 

“I swear, I’ll make your face uglier than it already is if you keep talking smack! Last I checked, Bendy fucked you up way before we opened the doors to this HELL HOLE!! Really goes to show that you wouldn’t let the demon touch you, despite the damage he’s already done!” 

Malice stopped laughing. She went quiet, then sighed as she spoke again. 

“If that’s what you think, then you will do the last task yourself.” she snarled as Savvy gulped. “You know I hate leaving work unfinished. Fortunately for me, I have you and your family to pick up the pieces.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Savvy interrupted as she tapped her foot impatiently. “Let me finish.” Malice replied. “You will have to go deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss...take the lift. Say hello to an old friend.” 

Old...friend? Savvy thought. Who could it be? Joey, perhaps? 

“I’m sending you a little present. A little firepower.” Malice continued. “Take good care of it, it belonged to someone very special.” 

Savvy noticed a tommy gun before her as she walked over to the booth. She took a deep breath and carefully pulled it out as her father and siblings watched on. Malice was even impressed. 

“To the lift with you, Savvy. And...be careful.” she said hesitantly. Savvy nodded and went up the stairs as Haley followed her. “Savvy, I’m going with you.” she chirped as Savvy smiled. 

Soon, the two sisters entered the lift as Henry and Caleb waited at the stairs. 

Boris noticed a soft light glow as Alice appeared, she had been waiting for the right moment to help with this final task. “Sorry I took so long.” she said as Savvy and Haley hugged her. “Since I’m a part of Malice...I may disappear at some points and won’t come back for a good while.”  
Savvy gave Alice an inquisitive look. “Then how come you didn’t mention anything to Caleb? Why didn’t you tell us beforehand of this predicament?” 

Alice went silent as the lift reached the requested floor. “Only because...ever since Malice was created, I was forced to rely on her to maintain this form, like a rechargable battery needing to be replenished....it was difficult trying to escape from her since she always knew where I was...however, I’m trying to become an independent lifeform without having to rely on her every second...and your brother is helping me with that...I just didn’t think now was the right time to tell him.” 

Savvy nodded as the girls emerged from the elevator, looking around as Savvy picked up an ink heart from a dead Edgar clone. “Eeegh...this is so gross..it’s still throbbing in my hand...” Savvy whined as Haley held the tommy gun for her. Alice’s eyes traced the room, then widened as she saw a flickering light appear. 

“Sssssh. There he is, the Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness.” Malice boomed as the figure came into view. “You both be sure to stay out of his light, if you don’t want trouble. Just bring me the pieces that I need.” 

When she stopped talking, Haley asked, “Why didn’t Malice mention you?” 

“Because she doesn’t want to admit that I’m helping you.” Alice replied. “She hasn’t seen me all of this time because I practically make myself invisible to her...but as you both can tell, my time is running out...” 

“Hopefully Caleb’s help will make you become a separate entity, and you won’t have to disappear!” Savvy exclaimed. “Don’t give up now, Alice.” 

The angel smiled. “Thanks, Savvy.” 

The girls went down the stairs as their feet touched the ink, slowly getting the hang of maneuvering in thick, viscious liquid. 

Haley saw a huge Bendy statue and a phone booth, then laid her eyes on another tape recorder. She beckoned Savvy and Alice to it as she pressed the play button, gasping softly as the familiar voice of Mr. Norman Polk started playing: 

“Now I’m not lookin’ for trouble. It’s just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I’ve learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this...company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he’s always looking for trouble. Well...trouble or not, I sees everything. They don’t even know when I’m watching.

Even when I’m right behind ‘em.” 

Soon the girls started their search, noticing one of the Bendy cartoons, Tombstone Picnic playing different clips all around the maze. Savvy and Haley were intrigued, but were focused on their hunt at the same time. Alice found another heart near a projector as she picked it up, handing it to Savvy as the girl shivered in disgust. The sound of footsteps was heard as the gals looked for a place to hide. A Little Miracle Station was in plain view as they all ran and hid inside. 

The Projectionist slowly made his way past them until his footsteps faded.  
“We should probably split up. Haley, you take one path, Alice will take another, and I will do the same. We just need to be careful of you-know-who.” Savvy whispered. 

Haley and Alice nodded. Soon the girls exited the safe, splitting up to search for the hearts. 

Haley found one heart in the hands of a dead Barley clone and shivered as it throbbed in her hands. She looked around and watched a clip of Tombstone Picnic where Boris scared the pants off of Bendy after the little demon shot a bottle of soda at him. It made her think...did Joey force Boris to act self-centered and lazy in the cartoons when in reality, he was docile and loving? Haley knew she needed to get info from him about this. 

Alice looked about the maze, her eyes aimed at the floor as she had her eyes set on something pulsing and blobby. She powerwalked her way across the hall, tripping as she slowly got up. “Ooooh, I know Malice hates getting tainted ink on her dress, but this is ridiculous.” she muttered as she reached for the ink heart. The Projectionist’s light was getting close as she ducked down behind a barrel, waiting for him to pass her by. 

Savvy felt nervous, wondering if Bendy was on this level, but shook it off as she heard a throbbing noise. Her heart was pounding despite the fact that the Projectionist’s light flickered behind her. She slowly turned around as she got spotted, the figure running at her as she screamed. Savvy quickly grabbed the ink heart and ran for her life. 

Alice and Haley waited at the stairs for Savvy as she cried out to them to run to the lift. “Haley, shoot the gun and avert the Projectionist’s attention! Hurry!!” Instead, Haley tossed the gun to Savvy which caused her to unintentionally shoot him a few times. He was unharmed, but off guard; he no longer knew where the girls were as he went about skulking the maze again. 

“Tell me, were they still writhing in your hands?” Malice asked as the girls reached the lift, Savvy holding the hearts. “Bring them to me now! I don’t like to wait.” 

“We’re on our way now, Malice.” Savvy replied calmly. Haley was talking to Boris about the clips of Tombstone Picnic she saw, especially the part that made her question his actual personality. “Joey wanted to make me the bad guy, for some reason. I never had it in my heart to scare Bendy and think of no one but myself. No matter what, I think Joey wanted to blind people from the truth, from who I really was...honestly, I would never think to hurt or steal from anyone else...but Joey never considered my feelings.” Boris explained gravely. “Besides, you saw how terrified I was to see my best buddy as a monster...but to my surprise, he never brought any harm to me...at least I know he’s in there somewhere...” 

Savvy realized she still had Bendy’s diary and his love letter. She opened the diary after giving Haley the tommy gun and Boris the hearts. “That Bendy’s journal?” Boris asked as he stopped her on a page. “I think you should read this page, it’s important.” the wolf suggested as Savvy read the text. 

“For the longest time, I always knew Joey had big plans. Being his creation, mostly I was the first to know these things. Much like Boris and Alice. When the crew started getting to work on cartoons such as Tombstone Picnic, Haunted Hijinx and Snow Sillies, it seemed to show off my more...sensitive side. The only problem I had was that Joey wanted to make Boris the antagonist of these shorts and me as the plucky, happy-go-lucky protagonist. He wanted to make my buddy the bad guy, and for what? To make Boris look bad!? I for one hated what Joey decided upon it. Sure, Boris is a wolf. Wolves are meant to be ferocious, but...I think Boris is different than them. I’ve seen him behind the scenes and he was just plain upset at Joey because of how he was portrayed. Alice and I, along with Savvy and her siblings, reassured Boris that no matter how many times he acts like he doesn’t care for others, we all know he’s more than that. Boris has a big heart, and would never harm anyone. 

Oh, newsflash, Joey blackmailed him to. Way to go, Joey. You just keep proving to me, Alice and Boris that you can just get worse and worse. Congratulations.” 

Alice shook her head at Joey’s horrible actions. “It’s true. Joey blackmailed Boris that if he didn’t do as he was told, no bacon soup for a month. And Boris loved it as much as he loved us.” she pet Boris as he whimpered, turning to another page in Bendy’s journal. “Oh, here’s another important one.” 

Savvy cleared her throat and started reading: 

“Love is the sweetest thing. And that’s what I felt when Henry’s first daughter was curious about me, and whether I studied up on the concept. Oh, I have my sources. I’ve seen Sammy and Susie having a bit of action going on in the schmuck’s office aaaaall the way in the back where no one would see them. Susie would moan for Sammy, as he would do for her, and I wanted to assert that same dominance on Savvy and show her how much I cared for her.” 

Savvy stopped reading and blushed. Alice and Haley looked at each other as Savvy continued reading. The lift was almost on Level 9.

“I didn’t feel like rushing her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with, only the light, fluffy stuff. Hugging, kissing, nuzzling. One day, I left my mark on her where she least expected it. Her neck. And she was the good kind of sensitive...how cute.” 

Savvy felt bite marks on her neck. They were still visible after all this time. 

“I would give anything to treat Savvy like a queen, show her that I care, and even do more than the hugs and the kisses. On Valentine’s Day, she called me her valentine which made me excited and filled with hope. I said the same to her as we exchanged gifts. She got me chocolate bon-bons and I gave her a beautiful bouquet of roses. Now I know what you’re thinking...will Savvy and I ever reach the point of truly being in a serious relationship? Well, I know that when she gets older, she’ll be asking me questions about how that stuff works...and I can’t leave a curious mind waiting...now can I?” 

Savvy closed the journal and took a deep breath. “Bendy already knows how much I love him, but I didn’t think that he was that crazy for me, despite me being the same way.” she giggled. Alice smiled. “Well, being a demon, Bendy can be VERY possessive. He didn’t lie about that in one of his entries.” 

Boris wrapped an arm around her. “Don’t worry, Savvy. Bendy would never bring harm to you. Besides, he made that clear when he didn’t kill you for destroying his cutouts. It at least shows he has a heart, unlike Malice, who only cares for her looks and nothing else...” Savvy thought of what Boris said, then she hugged him, and hugged Alice. Finally the lift made it to Level 9. She wrapped her sister in a loving embrace before returning the equipment.

As the girl went down the stairs towards Malice’s chamber, she dropped the hearts off and returned the tommy gun, breathing a deep sigh of relief. 

“It seems that we’ve reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand girl.” Malice said, happy with the results. “I hope you and your family enjoyed our time together, I’ll always treasure it.” Savvy smiled. “Hey, Malice. Sorry about the tension between us, I can understand if you needed assistance with these tasks, despite the banter we had back and forth...” Malice grinned on the other end. “None taken. Now, return to the lift. It’s time to go home.” And with that, Savvy journeyed to the elevator, with her family, Boris and Alice.

When she entered in, the doors closed, leaving the two toons a bit worried about what was coming next as they held each other. 

“Have you ever wondered what heaven is like?” Malice asked in a friendly voice as Savvy looked upwards. “I like to dream that it’s quite beautiful...a soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun...I don’t think I’ll ever get to see it.” 

Boris noticed that Alice was slowly fading, but was still visible. The angel squeezed Caleb’s hand, silently warning him about what was to come after Malice stopped talking. 

“Are you all ready to ascend, little family? The heavens are waiting.” Malice chirped as all went quiet. 

“Alice...what is going on?” Caleb asked as she squeezed his hand again. “It’s a trap,” she whispered. “She isn’t going to let us go...she thinks you all are thieves!” Her voice echoed as she heard Malice cry, it sounded like Susie...then the crying turned to giggling...the giggling turned into laughter....the laughter turning into manical cackling, but who was behind it?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter to end 2017~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and Happy New Year everyone!!


	13. Boris and Haley, Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malice appears and kidnaps Boris and Haley, Henry locks Savvy behind closed doors and Bendy is making his way down to the expanded Archives section. 
> 
> Will Savvy ever escape the room?

“Seems you’ve figured me out, little Angel...now you ALL will pay my price!!” Malice screamed as she made the elevator fall downwards. 

“SO! Did you think I would let you steal from me!? Did you really think I would just let you go!?” Malice shrieked as the elevator continued its downward journey. “No Henry! I know who you are! I know about your children! And I know WHY you’re here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and BRING ME BACK MY BORIS!!” 

“YOUR Boris!?” Haley snapped as Boris covered his eyes. “I will NOT let you have him, you witch!” 

“It’s the most perfect Boris I’ve ever seen! And I WANT IT!! I NEED IT!!” Malice thundered, making Alice panic over the situation.

“I NEED HIS INSIDES! SO I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!!” 

“You won’t get away with this! I won’t let you hurt him!” Savvy heard Alice snap as the elevator was continually immersing into the darkness at top speeds. “Even you can’t stop me, Alice!! You’re a fraud!! Dead to me! Don’t you understand?? Don’t you see?? I need to be complete!! Give him to me!!” 

“NO!!” Haley shrieked as she hugged Boris close. 

Malice grew furious. “Then if I can’t have him willingly, I will take him! WHEN. YOU’RE. DEAD!!!” 

Haley, Alice and Savvy screamed at her as the family felt the elevator crash down hard onto Level S, causing Henry and his older children to become blacked out from the impact. Alice vanished before the elevator hit the ground and Boris and Haley were panicking trying to wake Henry, Savvy and Caleb up. Caleb felt Alice’s aura around him as Haley woke him and Savvy, while Boris tended to his old friend. 

Malice reached out to the wolf and his little sheep as the lights flickered...  
Haley cried out to her family as she and Boris faded from sight, into the dark, never-ending chasm before the three. Savvy called out as her sister was taken from right under her. Before she blacked out again, she screamed: 

“HALEY!!!!” 

All was quiet...two hours had passed, and Savvy finally woke up. She realized what happened and hurriedly woke her father and her brother. “Oh! Thank God you both came to!” she whispered gratefully as Henry and Caleb slowly woke. 

“Savvy...what happened?” Henry asked, then he fully awoke and looked around. “Where’s your sister?? And where are Boris and Alice??” he exclaimed as he looked about the area. 

“Dad...I think Malice took them.” Caleb implied as Henry looked ahead. “I suppose that explains why she left something for us, look at the floor.” Henry noted as Caleb and Savvy saw ink trailed on the ground. Henry gently scooped some ink into his hand and looked towards the path ahead. “If that’s the case, we’ll need to be ready for when we retrieve them back.”   
“Alright!” Savvy exclaimed. “I’m ready to kick some angel tail! End the angel, yeah!!” However, Henry stopped her from going forward. “Savvy, you’re not coming with us.” 

“What!? Why not?? I have been waiting this whole time to get back at her for taunting me, making fun of me, and nearly putting me in danger!! I deserve to tag along!” Savvy snapped.

“Well you left us at the hands of the Butcher Gang and they were hard to take out despite the hoards of Searchers we had to purge as well.” Caleb added. “IT WASN’T MY FAULT, YOU SCHMUCK! If I ran from Bendy, he would’ve ripped me to shreds, considering that he has a savage nature!” Savvy shrieked as she attacked Caleb, hitting him as he hit her back. Henry went to separate them and held them back. “Stop it, you two. You’re acting like children.” he grumbled. “It’s bad enough that Malice took your sister, and who knows what she plans to do with her and Boris. I need you two to breathe and make up right now.” 

The siblings reluctantly made up and Henry took Savvy to a room. “Savvy, step in here.” 

“Why? Is something in there?” she asked as she stepped in. Soon she heard the door slam and click as she ran and jiggled the knob. “Oh no....nonononono...!! Daddy, please!! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!” she screamed as Henry heard her shrill voice pierce his eardrums and her scratching the door. “Sweetheart, I know you’re scared of being alone and locked in a room, but you need to wait in here until we come back with Boris and Haley.” Henry said softly. “We don’t want any incidents on the way there, alright?” 

Savvy cried and scratched the door some more, begging to be let out. “She’s not gonna let up, Dad, let’s just go.” Caleb grumbled as Henry stood up, leading him down the hallway. 

Soon all was quiet as Savvy laid herself on one of the beds, crying as she looked about the room. There was nothing but Bendy merchandise in there; dolls, posters and cutouts all staring at her with the same crooked smile and pie-cut eyes. There were dark intentions welling up here and she was scared knowing what they were after. 

“Tehehehehe...”   
She looked up at the shelf of Bendy dolls, to where the laughter came from. Then her skin got goosebumps when a cutout appeared in front of the bed she was on. She screamed and pushed the cutout onto the floor as she hugged herself and cried. At this point, Savvy was trapped in a room where practically all eyes were on her, a confined room of nothing but stuff that had the mug of her beloved ink demon smiling and giving her nothing but bad vibes. She noticed that the cutout was standing again as she jumped. 

Savvy stretched and decided to get some shuteye before figuring out how to get out of the room and breaking the lock.

Little did she know that the Ink Demon was slowly approaching the room. His footsteps were very faint at first, but grew louder each time he got closer. Bendy knew where Savvy was, and he knew where Henry and Caleb were. This was going to be his time, and nothing could get in his way. 

Not even the angel that took Boris and Haley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack~ 
> 
> Now that Chapter 4 is out, I can get back to writing this! ^^ 
> 
> I apologize for the wait, everyone. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this up and running. 
> 
> I'll be sure to update any other writing projects here as well, so no need to worry.


End file.
